


Поваренная книга Танит

by Tiamat_Corruptor_of_Elves



Category: Original Work
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-09-18 05:04:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16988568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiamat_Corruptor_of_Elves/pseuds/Tiamat_Corruptor_of_Elves
Summary: Танит - обычная повариха в обычном лагере обычных контрабандистов в обычной Дикой степи из мира "Эклипсиса" :) Ее окружают совершенно обычные для этого мира красивые мужчины без моральных устоев, и казалось бы, действие не выйдет за рамки кухни и постели. Но череда событий, на первый взгляд случайных, делает Танит владелицей собственной гостиницы и агентом Тайной службы Криды.Каждая глава - отдельный рассказ. Есть и сквозной сюжет, но он развивается медленно и поначалу даже незаметно. Можно и нужно читать и комментировать уже сейчас. Автору нужна ваша поддержка, чтобы наконец дописать роман!





	1. Лучшее блюдо

**Author's Note:**

> _Ситуация с этим романом сложная - сначала это был одиночный рассказ, потом появилась еще парочка, а потом внезапно еще, и еще, и приключенческий сюжет. Однако я не мастер приключенческих сюжетов, и писать стало невыносимо трудно. До сих пор трудно - в конце концов, тут даже гетеросексуальная линия не особо горячая и страстная (хотя градус должен возрасти). Но история-то интересная, хочется ее дописать, тем более что осталось не так много, треть общего объема примерно._   
>  _Очень большая просьба высказываться - что нравится, что не нравится, что чувствуете, чего ждете. Надеюсь, вместе нам удастся довести эту историю до конца!_

Караван пришел утром, как всегда. Ослы были нагружены илмаэрской шерстью, а верблюды тащили корзины с хаэлгирским серебром. Когда Бернардо только привел меня в лагерь, я наивно полагала, что караваны приходят прямо из Илмаэра, через всю Дикую степь. Потом мне объяснили, что в Илмаэре контрабанду грузят на сухопутные корабли и везут под всеми парусами почти до самой границы. Там начинаются холмы, через которые кораблям уже не пройти. Тогда товары перекладывают на спины животных. Три ночных перехода – и караван уже в лагере. Поэтому он всегда приходит утром. А вся дорога занимает две недели или тринадцать дней, в зависимости от ветра. Эх, я бы посмотрела на корабли. Никогда их не видела. Наверное, и не увижу, если буду торчать в лагере.

Наши все сбежались поточить лясы с караванщиками и поглазеть. Я только разок выглянула из-за спин и вернулась к работе. Я стряпуха в лагере. Приходится пошевеливаться, два десятка голодных мужиков ждать не будут. Тут есть еще женщины, кроме меня, я не единственная. Про мужиков я сказала только потому, что голодные женщины меня не разорвут, если я запоздаю с обедом. Две арисланки вообще жалуются, что я слишком вкусно готовлю, за уши не оттащишь. А им, дескать, надо фигуру беречь. Арисланки под сорок почти все склонны к полноте, такая у них конституция. Я вот, сколько ни ем, не толстею. Но и не худею тоже.

Обедали мы до полудня, а потом разбредались по палаткам часа на три – на четыре, пока не схлынет жара. До пустыни отсюда было миль пятьдесят. Как там люди живут, не представляю. Может, ставят магические экраны или живут под землей. А может, спят днем, а ночью занимаются своими делами.

Я редко ем вместе со всеми, обычно успеваю нахвататься, пока готовлю. Но тут не удержалась, все-таки новые лица. С караванами люди ходят в две смены, и еще бывает, появляются новички из Илмаэра или еще откуда. Все жду, пока появится какой-нибудь марранец, хоть узнаю новости с родины. Пока не появлялся. Компания у нас тут разношерстная. Арисланцев меньше всего, хотя формально это арисланские земли. Есть даже джарец Хаштуба, маленький, черный и невозмутимый. Он наш лекарь. Золотые руки, наверняка немножко маг. Мне как-то за пять минут зубы заговорил. Хехе, не в этом смысле, конечно. Хотя мог бы и в этом, я девушка доверчивая. В глаз даю не раньше, чем начнут лезть под юбку.

Я угнездилась под навесом с тарелкой на коленях, обвела собравшихся глазами и чуть не расплескала похлебку. Новые лица были, и еще какие. Вернее, одно. Он сидел, скрестив ноги, и неуклюже ковырялся в тарелке. Ничего удивительного, ложки для степняков в диковинку. Они если с чего и едят, то только с ножа.

Не поймите меня неправильно, я раньше видела степняков. Бывало, к нам приезжали танги, как их называют наши, за золотишком. Среди них попадаются настоящие красавцы. Но слишком женственные на мой вкус. А вот Бернардо кое-кого из них потрахивал. Знаю, потому что застала его один раз, совершенно случайно. Лицо у меня горело так, будто я его на солнце сожгла. Не то чтобы я ревновала Бернардо, мы с ним давно уже не спим. Просто смутилась. Я в жизни многое повидала, но вот такого – никогда. Потом какое-то время не могла на степняков смотреть – немедленно краснела. Подумать только, они этим каждый день занимаются. Потом ничего, привыкла. Даже как-то в разговоре отпустила шуточку к месту, насчет задницы Бернардо. Он дулся на меня дня три.

Эссанти были совсем другие. Высокие, сумрачные, плечистые. Я бы еще подумала дать кому-нибудь из них. Но Боже Единый, какие же они все были старые и... ну, страшные. Другого слова не подберу. Ничего не хочу сказать, своеобразное очарование в них было. Но мне никогда не нравились высокие скулы и длинные сальные волосы. Интересно, они когда-нибудь их моют? Вряд ли. Да, и кроме того, я не из тех, кто думает, что шрамы украшают мужчину. Я видела воина, которому дикий бык когда-то распорол живот. К сожалению, этот воин не носил ничего выше пояса штанов. Я чуть со съеденным обедом не рассталась. А у нашего постоянного проводника Тадзимы через все лицо тянулся здоровенный шрам. И через то место, где когда-то был левый глаз. Много времени прошло, прежде чем я смогла смотреть ему в лицо без содрогания.

И все-таки я заглядывалась на эссанти. Фигуры у них были ничего себе. Кожаные штаны так плотно обтягивали задницу, что иногда хотелось протянуть руку и потрогать. Если бы я, женщина, такое сделала, они бы меня убили? Наверняка. Если бы кто-то из них потрогал за задницу, скажем, Шарифа, он бы его точно убил. Ну, попытался бы. Я бы, конечно, поставила на эссанти. Я их в бою не видела, но когда они тренировались, весь лагерь сбегался смотреть. А людей, промышляющих контрабандой, не так-то легко удивить.

Я думала, что вышла уже из того возраста, когда красивый мужчина может меня взволновать. Выходит, что нет. Строго говоря, он не был таким уж красивым. Просто молодой и здоровый эссанти. Лет двадцать с небольшим. Или с большим, в штаны я ему еще не заглядывала. Никаких шрамов на лице, и волосы роскошные – длинные, густые, блестящие. Может, он недавно попал под дождь. А может, на них еще не успел нарасти многолетний слой грязи и пыли. Он смотрел в тарелку, и мне были хорошо видны его ресницы. Слабость у меня к длинным ресницам у мужчин. Это такая редкость. И к пухлым губам слабость. Рот с такими губами называется рабочим, вот что вертелось у меня в голове, пока я пыталась есть и не пялиться на него слишком откровенно. А потом мне пришло в голову, что он спит с мужиками. По идее, это должно было меня расхолодить, ведь правда? Облом. Только разожгло. Я так живо представила его голым, что пришлось пойти глотнуть водички.

Потом я мыла посуду, а жара все усиливалась, и мне стало не до фривольных мыслей. Но когда я залегла поспать в своей палатке, мне приснился Бернардо, трахающий молодого эссанти. Я хотела заорать: «Твою мать, Бернардо, хоть одного мужика мне оставь!» – и проснулась.

Пока солнце клонилось к западу, наши разгрузили караван. Хаштуба принес мне мешочек сушеного укропа, который я заказывала для стряпни. В Илмаэре он стоит дешевле грязи. Наверное, его можно рвать прямо вдоль дорог. А в Арислане это изысканная приправа, и платят за нее серебром. За серебро можно купить розмарин, имбирь и корицу, переправить их обратно в Илмаэр и продать за золото. Тысяча процентов прибыли. И все мы греем руки возле этого костерка. Еще года два – и я смогу купить уютный домик на побережье. Я всегда думаю об этом, когда прыгаю и матерюсь, обжегшись об раскаленную сковороду.

Когда наступает вечер, дел становится невпроворот. Все в лагере оживляются, бегают туда-сюда, требуют жрать, еды надо готовить вдвое больше, потому что полуденная жара не способствует аппетиту, а вечерняя прохлада – как раз наоборот. Когда приходит караван, обычно устраивают пьянку, и сегодняшний вечер – не исключение. А раз пьянка, всем хочется деликатесов, причем всем разных. То один, то другой заглядывает ко мне и клянчит: «Танит, а сделай блинчики с ореховой начинкой! Танит, а как насчет фаршированной рыбы? Танит, а ты давно не готовила лагман!» Я наплевала на все просьбы и сварганила казан пилава с индюшатиной. Самая лучшая закуска под крепкий алкоголь. Пока все ужинали, я прилегла, ноги меня плохо держали. И неожиданно заснула, под гитарные переборы и звуки фарисской песни. Что-то там про доброго коня и верный клинок. Или верного коня и добрый клинок. Не настолько я знаю фарис, чтобы разобрать.

Проснулась я уже глубокой ночью. Должно быть, все уже нагулялись и разошлись по палаткам, кто спать, кто трахаться, кто за чем-нибудь более экзотическим. Вон, Хаштуба, например, курит траву по ночам. В лагере царила тишина – обычная тишина пустынной степи, то есть завывание ветра, лай собак или шакалов, бес их разберет. Огромное звездное небо распласталось над ложбиной, в которой, как в миске, лежал лагерь. Очертания холмов вырисовывались на фоне черноты. Красиво. Я любовалась на все это великолепие, как дура, и понимала, что мне сегодня не заснуть.

Было холодно. Просто удивительно, как становилось холодно, когда садилось солнце. Как будто полсуток назад это не мы тут подыхали от жары, как на раскаленной сковородке. Мне хотелось выпить и поесть – да, именно в такой последовательности. Поможет согреться. Надо пойти, пошариться у костра, наверняка что-нибудь осталось. Насчет выпивки я была не слишком уверена, но еду я всегда так готовлю, что хоть полпорции, а останется. Лучше перестараться, на еде мы не экономим.

А у костра сидел он. Совершенно один. Не знаю, как мне удалось не споткнуться? Каким-то образом я не запуталась в ногах и ничего не рассыпала, когда перебирала бутылки. Нашла недопитое бренди, глотнула прямо из горлышка и только тогда нашла в себе смелость посмотреть прямо на него.

– Привет! – сказала я.

Тадзима знал всеобщий, но хреново, и половину слов трудно было разобрать из-за акцента. Со мной он не разговаривал, я же женщина. Может, и этот не станет.

Парень посмотрел на меня – бесстрастно, как только степняки умеют. Еле заметно кивнул головой, но ничего не сказал.

Он сидел на бревне, расставив ноги, опершись локтями о колени, наклонившись вперед. Я даже знала, почему он не сидит прямо на земле. Заплечные ножны. Эссанти не носили их строго вдоль хребта, всегда сдвигали на одно плечо, а то и в седло не смогли бы сесть. Меч-то длинный. Мне всегда было интересно, как они умудряются выхватывать его из-за плеча, не отрубив себе голову. Сноровка, однако. Раньше я гадала, как вообще можно носить такой меч за плечами, он же длиннее перехвата руки. Все просто. Ножны расстегиваются. Кто-то говорил мне, что эссанти учатся владеть мечом с десяти лет. Или даже раньше. Охотно верю.

Интересно, с какого возраста они занимаются сексом?

От этой мысли я покраснела. Пришлось глотнуть еще. Я нашла хлеб и ветчину, расположилась поудобнее у костра – не напротив и не рядом, не близко и не далеко.

У ног его стояла бутылка. Он поднял ее и тоже отпил из горлышка. Ну да, варвары не пользуются стаканами. «На себя посмотри!» – тут же одернула я себя.

Варвар. Голый по пояс. Мускулы распирают бронзовую кожу. Под штанами совершенно точно нет белья. Даже если не знать, все равно заметно. Да уж, какое у варваров белье. Я сама-то не всегда его носила. По здешней-то жаре.

– Говоришь на всеобщем? – рискнула я спросить.

Он развел руками очень по-человечески. В смысле, как цивилизованный человек. Он был спокоен, расслаблен. Кругом никого, заняться нечем, а ему не скучно. Наверное, он может вот так сидеть часами. А то и неделями.

А я нет. Мне бы занятие какое-нибудь. И почему в его присутствии я могу думать только об одном занятии?

Он взял бутылку, потряс ее, опрокинул в рот последние капли. Если он уговорил ее в одиночку, почему он еще не пьян? Ну, не мое это дело. У меня оставалось еще полбутылки, если не больше. Ужасно не люблю непрозрачную тару, не видно, сколько выпил. Но булькало громко. Так что я жестом предложила ему, раньше чем поняла, что делаю.

Он скользнул ко мне, мягким, плавным движением. Что-то звериное есть в этих степных варварах. Будто бы они не до конца люди. Но это возбуждало. Когда смотришь на человека, отлично владеющего боевыми искусствами, не покидает мысль: «А в постели он так же хорош?»

Эссанти непринужденно взял у меня бутылку, по пути коснувшись пальцев. Присосался к горлышку, откуда минуту назад пила я. Ах ты блин, почти поцелуй. Он снял ножны с мечом, прислонил их к бревну рядом с правой рукой, уселся так близко, что чуть не коснулся меня откинутым в сторону коленом. Табу на прикосновения к женщинам у них, похоже, не было. Ах да, дети же откуда-то берутся. Наверное, по поводу женщин не из племени вообще правил нет. Тут мне пришло в голову: а может, он вообще не принял меня за женщину? Волосы у меня длинные, но убраны под платок, так что их не видно. Я все-таки стряпуха. Райно, хозяин, сказал, что снимет с меня по золотому за каждый волос в супе. Одежда на мне свободная – широкие штаны и блузка, грудь я перетягиваю куском полотна, просто чтобы не мешалась. Наши охранницы вообще грудь бинтуют, и туго – чтоб удобнее было стрелять из лука и орудовать мечом.

В голове уже шумело от выпитого. Меня всегда клонило в сон от бренди, мне должно было захотеться спать. Мне и захотелось. Но не одной. Мне захотелось его коснуться, но не могу же я вот так сразу лапать незнакомого мужчину. Сначала, наверное, надо познакомиться.

Я ткнула себя в грудь, сказала:

– Танит, – и протянула руку.

Если он хотя бы несколько дней вертится с нашими, то должен был усвоить, что такое рукопожатие, даже если у них нет такого обычая.

– Кенджиро, – сказал он, усмехнувшись, и сжал мою ладонь. Не так, чтобы захрустели кости, но сильно.

– Ну вот и познакомились, – я похлопала его по колену, и он даже не дернулся. И руку мою не оттолкнул. Только посмотрел на меня – с интересом, как мне показалось.

Может, он сейчас сидит и думает, как там все устроено у женщин. Может, он и с женщиной не был никогда. От этой мысли мне стало жарко.

Оказывается, я забыла руку на его колене. Это не я, это бренди. И это тоже бренди: моя ладонь уверенно и нагло полезла ему... ну, не совсем в пах. На внутреннюю сторону бедра. Если он меня ударит, я нажалуюсь Бернардо. Да, первосортное утешение.

Он – Кенджиро, его зовут Кенджиро... – он взял мое запястье, и я еще успела подумать, что он может его сломать, тогда ему все наши голову оторвут и сварят в котле вместо обеда... он взял меня за другое запястье, потянул к себе, и оказалось, что я сижу у него на коленях, и мы целуемся.

Мы делали это долго и с удовольствием, пока мне не стало неудобно сидеть. Не потому неудобно, что у него стояло до пупка, а потому, что мне хотелось все с себя снять и прильнуть к нему обнаженной кожей, ужасно хотелось. Его руки шарили по моим плечам, по спине, и я взяла их и переложила себе на грудь, чтобы он наконец-то удостоверился, что я точно женщина. Он нисколько не был обескуражен. Больше того, он был воодушевлен так, что попытался стащить штаны, одновременно с меня и с себя. Не слишком удачно. Мы повалились на песок, он снизу, я сверху. Мне это понравилось, но продолжение понравится мне еще больше, никаких сомнений.

– Пойдем, – я потянула его к своей палатке.

Он прихватил меч и без слова отправился за мной. В тесной уютной темноте мы избавились от одежды и не стали терять времени зря. Зачем отвлекаться на игры, если я потекла чуть ли не сразу, как его увидела. Он попробовал лечь на меня сверху, но слишком неудобно задирал мне ноги, и я перекатила его на спину и оседлала. Единый боже, это было хорошо! Все равно что... ну, оседлать ураган или морскую волну. Когда тебя несет потоком, кружит и уносит в блаженную темноту, под кожей пульсирует кровь, мышцы содрогаются, даже те, которых обычно не чувствуешь. Кончив, мы прижались друг к другу потеснее, чтобы не остыть. Я закинула ногу ему на бедро, он обнял меня и прижал к себе, я еще успела подумать, что это очень неудобная поза для сна, и глаза сами собой закрылись.

Утром его не было, и я – смешно сказать – первым делом проверила свой сундучок с ценным барахлом. У меня еще никогда не было настолько случайного партнера, чтобы заснуть с ним, а проснуться одной. Слава богу, хоть имя его догадалась узнать. Ни разу еще не спала с тем, чьего имени не знала. Не знать – это ведь не то же самое, что забыть? Мне случалось спать с теми, чьи имена я забыла. Причем довольно быстро. Если быть точной – на следующий же день.

Кенджиро это не грозит. Во-первых, такое имя непросто забыть, это вам не банальное Нино или Пипо. Мне нравились степные имена. Очень они были экзотичные, вкусные. Кенджиро.

Во-вторых, такого мужчину трудно забыть, какое бы ни было у него имя.

Он так здорово чувствовал, что нужно делать. Как двигаться, как меня держать, как прикасаться. Это редко бывает. Мне, конечно, угодить несложно, мне по-всякому нравится. Но одно дело – твердая четверка, и другое – пять с плюсом. Мне хотелось его снова, и мне от этого было очень неловко. Как ни крути, а я подловила его пьяным и совратила. Конечно, смешно думать, что я могла заставить степняка делать то, что ему не по душе. Но скорее всего, при свете дня он уже был далеко не так охоч до всего этого, как ночью. Потому и смылся так быстро. Надо было ему сказать: «Эй, не думай, что мы помолвлены или что-то вроде. Это всего лишь секс». Сказала бы, если бы он понимал всеобщий. Или мне надо сказать это себе?

Хорошо, что не надо вставать и бежать к горшкам и кастрюлям. Завтрак я готовлю с вечера, наши утром едят его холодным или разогревают, как кому нравится. Мне пришлось выдержать настоящий бой с Райно по этому поводу, пока я не убедила его в том, что вставать на рассвете не стану ни за какие деньги. Он с трудом в это поверил. Ему кажется, купить можно все. Может, он предложил недостаточно.

Я отгородила себе простыней угол рядом с палаткой и смыла следы ночных развлечений. То, что оставил на мне Кенджиро, пахло неплохо. Я сообразила, что вся моя постель теперь будет пахнуть им. Пахнуть сексом. Не лучшие духи для одинокой девушки. Я же в этой постели теперь не засну. Ладно, хоть о беременности можно не волноваться. Люблю я старую добрую магию.

Надела чистое белье и пошла готовить обед. Только бы не столкнуться с Кенджиро на людях, ведь покраснею, как пить дать. Я представила, что скажут по этому поводу Бернардо и остальные, и покраснела, еще не сходя с места. Что труднее – затащить степняка в постель или сделать так, чтобы об этом никто не узнал?

Как бывает наутро после пьянки, они все рассказывали наперебой, как вчера развлеклись, кто какие глупости вытворял и кого первого вывернуло за кустами. Как дети, ей-богу. Народу было много, Кенджиро промелькнул за чьей-то спиной, и больше я на него не смотрела. Главным образом, потому, что теперь смотреть на него было тяжелее, чем раньше. Когда я знала, какой он на ощупь и на вкус. Знала, но еще не насытилась. Как будто поманили пирожком, дали откусить и отобрали. Понятно, зачем нужен медовый месяц. Запираешься с избранником и не вылезаешь из кровати, пока не утолишь голод плоти. Надо же, я и не думала, что во мне столько голода. Вот поэтому я не люблю одноразовый секс. Не развернуть конфету как-то даже проще, чем развернуть, лизнуть и тут же выбросить.

Бог с ним, с сексуальным голодом, мне и обычного было достаточно. Положив здоровенный кусок мяса в тарелку, я поймала удивленный взгляд Бернардо. Ну да, обычно я столько не ем. Его взгляд заставил почувствовать себя кем-то вроде степного шакала, жадного и вечно голодного. Солнце жарило все сильнее, но почему-то зной не нагонял на меня сон, как раньше. Напротив, я чувствовала себя удивительно бодрой, полной энергии. Даже не хотелось идти в палатку на время сиесты, но чем еще заняться? Я как раз думала, не почитать ли, когда некто, голый по пояс и с распущенными волосами, влез ко мне в палатку.

– Оба-на, – сказала я. – Не припомню, чтобы я тебя приглашала.

Кенджиро усмехнулся и взял с места в карьер, то есть начал меня лапать, очень целеустремленно. По сути, разложил, придавил и стал задирать мой бурнус. Прижимаясь губами к моим губам и всовывая мне в рот язык. Рот у него рабочий, это верно. Я вроде как сопротивлялась, пыталась вывернуться из-под него, но почему-то все мои телодвижения приводили только к тому, что я прижималась к нему сильнее и целовала его все глубже. И заводилась все круче. Так что через пять минут я сама начала стаскивать с себя бурнус, чтобы ощутить его голой кожей, как можно большей поверхностью. Мы тискали друг друга, катаясь по полу, будто боролись, а потом он перевернул меня на живот и взял сзади, как большой и сильный самец. Чуть с ума меня не свел. Я так билась под ним, что вывихнула бы себе что-нибудь, если бы он меня не прижал всем телом. Я не слышала, что кричу, честное слово, но боль в горле и его ладонь, зажимающая мне рот, говорили сами за себя. Классный был секс, очень классный, такой, когда два тела двигаются, как одно, в одинаковом ритме, с одинаковым пылом. Мы оба мокрые были, как крысы в трюме. Все из-за жары. А может, на славу потрудились. Между прочим, трудился не он один. Я даже не знаю, что труднее – работать бедрами, лежа сверху, или делать то же самое под тяжелым мужиком.

Мы лежали рядом, и он просто отдыхал, не гладил меня, ничего. Наверное, к лучшему. Если он сейчас ко мне прикоснется, мне тут же захочется еще, и даже если у него встанет, по такой жаре это нас обоих убьет. Но было бы интересно попробовать. Я потянулась погладить его дружка, и он мягко отстранил мою руку. Понятно, не хочет облажаться. Если б не жара и не его расовая принадлежность... и не то, что кругом полно народу, и не то, что я его совсем не знаю и даже поговорить с ним не могу, я бы попробовала раскрутить его еще на разик. Или два. «Женщина, ты ненасытна!» Ну да, а вода мокрая.

Он повернул голову на бок, устраиваясь поудобнее, и я не поверила своим глазам: он уснул секунд за пять. Только закрыл глаза, и ресницы перестали вздрагивать, а дыхание стало ровным. Правую руку он держал на рукояти меча. Наверное, привычка. Левая лежала вдоль тела, слегка касаясь моего бедра. Не похоже, чтобы случайно. Я бы его обняла, не будь так жарко. Я уснула и проснулась, а он все еще спал безмятежным сном, как человек, который умеет использовать с толком каждую минуту жизни. Я разглядывала его так, чтобы надолго запомнить. Он того стоил. Будет о ком грезить одинокими ночами. Почему я так уверена, что они будут одинокими? Да потому, что караван сегодня вечером уйдет, и Кенджиро вместе с ним. Может быть, через две недели он вернется с другим караваном. А может, и нет. Даже спросить не у кого. Неужто мне бы хотелось, чтобы он каждую ночь проводил со мной? Слишком жирно будет. Вопрос, ему или мне?

 

Через две недели я не ходила смотреть на прибывший караван, чтобы не выглядело так, будто я на что-то надеюсь. Он подкрался ко мне сзади так тихо, что я ничего не заподозрила, пока он не схватил меня за задницу. Я бы завизжала во всю мочь, если б не успела прихлопнуть ладонью рот. Он смеялся. Я не выдержала и тоже засмеялась. Я была рада его видеть, действительно рада. И заметим, он пошел прямо ко мне. Это впечатляет. Может быть, он и спит с мужчинами, то есть, не может быть, а наверняка. Но я единственная женщина, с которой он спит. Странно, если задуматься.

Он достал что-то завернутое в платок, развернул и протянул мне. Ух ты блин. Серебряный браслет. Мальчишка, нищий степняк дарит мне серебряный браслет – мне, свободной независимой марранке, скопившей приличное состояние. У него всего добра – только штаны да меч. ну разве что конь еще. Это было так трогательно, что даже смеяться не хотелось. Так что я молча взяла браслет и надела на запястье. Потом показала на тесто, на очаг, попыталась жестами объяснить, что сейчас я занята, но вот после обеда с удовольствием проверю, настолько он по мне скучал... рассмеялась, поняв, что все это ясно и так. Привстала на цыпочки и поцеловала его. Язык ведь нам дан не только для слов, правда?

Вкус у него был восхитительный.


	2. Соль и сахар

Сколько раз замечала – стоит у девушки появиться ухажеру, как другие мужчины вдруг обнаруживают, что она очень даже ничего. Даже если раньше не обращали на нее ни малейшего внимания. Похоже, у них в крови дух соперничества. Вон, олени каждую весну ломают рога за самок. А может, все дело в том, что девушку красит любовь мужчины. Ну, «любовь» не в возвышенном смысле, конечно. Выйдешь этак с утреца после бурной ночи: губы от поцелуев припухли (и не только от поцелуев, прямо скажем...), на шее засос, взгляд томный, движения плавные – и видишь, как у мужиков слюнки текут. Да не у одних мужиков. «Танит, ты прямо вся цветешь и пахнешь», – говорит Умаллат, охранница, и смотрит на меня умильно, будто мышь на крупу. Приятно, черт побери. 

Так что я не очень даже удивилась, когда ко мне среди бела дня подошел наш красавчик Шариф. Я его, признаться честно, недолюбливала. Хотя никаких веских причин не имела. Мы с ним, можно сказать, и словом ни разу не перекинулись. Если уж называть вещи своими именами, он меня в упор не замечал. Может, за это я его и не любила. Или за вечно надутый вид. И за то, как он кривил губы, беря тарелку. Прошу заметить, только он один, больше никто. Подумаешь, принц. Ну и что, что собой хорош и, по слухам, из богатой семьи. Здесь у нас слуг и господ нету. Но Райно его отличал. Шариф у нас вроде крыши, за ним взятки чиновникам и прочая изнанка незаконной торговли. Это Арислан, тут не деньги все решают, а связи, знакомства, родственники. 

– Вся в трудах, вся в заботах, аки пчелка исфаханская, – завел он разговор издалека. 

Я руками всплеснула и ответила ему в тон. Ехидно так ответила: 

– Вай-вай, наверное, небо на землю упадет, наш арисланский шейх снизошел до бедной стряпухи! 

Он не смутился ничуть. Небось, смущаться вообще не умеет. Говорит небрежно: 

– Послушай, Танит-джан, я тут собираюсь на пару дней в Курманкул съездить, родичей навестить... 

Сделал паузу эффектную и смотрит на меня. И взгляд такой... неоднозначный. Только я открыла рот, чтобы вставить хамское «Мне-то что!», как он сладко улыбнулся, бровью повел и закончил: 

– Не хочешь мне компанию составить? 

Признаться, я как-то даже онемела слегка. Предложение заманчивое, что и говорить. 

Курманкул – это оазис в дне пути отсюда. Оазис – стало быть, цветы, фрукты, птички, рыбки и все такое. Даже просто так, и то интересно съездить. Блин, помыться в проточной воде, первый раз за год! А с Шарифом, конечно, интересней вдвойне. Или даже втройне. Дураку ясно, что он меня не просто так приглашает, в картишки перекинуться. 

Я посмотрела на него оценивающе. Да, хорош, ничего не скажешь. Ястребиный профиль, кудри черные, брови соболиные, будто кисточкой проведены – длинные, ровные. В ухе серьга, золотой полумесяц. Тонкая талия перетянута широким ремнем. Картинка! Видала я такие в арисланских книжках. Даже маленькие усики его не портили. Надо же, когда-то я морщилась при виде волос на лице. 

Ну, и еще такое дело... когда смотришь на темнокожего арисланца, не можешь отделаться от мысли: «А _там_ какого он цвета?» Глупо, конечно. Такого же, как и все остальное. Ну может, как губы или ладошки. Но проверить все равно хочется. «Вот и проверишь», – сказала я себе и чуть не покраснела. Глаза поднять в этот момент я бы и за сто золотых не смогла. Подумала: «Поздравляю, Танит, ты выглядишь, как полная идиотка. Сейчас он плюнет и уйдет». 

Но он не ушел, а придвинулся ближе и стал меня уговаривать. 

– Думаешь, Райно тебе отпуск не даст? Я его попрошу. Он мне не откажет. 

Само собой, не откажет. Райно ему ни в чем не откажет. Ну, кроме, разве что, сексуальных услуг. Да и то потому только, что Райно мужиков не жалует. Шариф, понятное дело, тоже. Арисланцы же все такие. Зато говорят, у них женщины в гаремах не пойми чем развлекаются. И то верно, какой мужик в одиночку осчастливит двух-трех баб одновременно? 

А Шариф смотрит на меня, как демон-искуситель, аж мурашки по коже, и дальше воркует: 

– Там украшения из бирюзы делают, слыхала, Танит-джан? Бирюза курманкульская на весь Арислан славится. Я тебе сережки бирюзовые подарю, чтобы к глазам подошли, звездоокая... 

Ну, думаю, если уж он цвет глаз моих разглядел, я просто обязана согласиться. Тем более, что мой степной ухажер три дня как свалил, а выходной я за весь год ни разу не брала, пару дней только, когда меня змея укусила. 

Решено. 

– Я не ради сережек тобой поеду, – сказала я Шарифу и улыбнулась так, что у него глаза заблестели. 

Выехали мы ближе к вечеру, чтобы до полудня быть в Курманкуле. Я раньше с верблюдами дела не имела и в седло садилась с опаской. Говорят, не понравится им седок – заплюют с ног до головы. Но все обошлось. С непривычки в седле было неудобно, тряско, да и страшновато – от земли высоко, выше, чем на лошади. Но Шариф взялся развлекать меня беседой, и так соловьем разливался, что я расслабилась. Поговорить он был мастак. Неудивительно, он же языком себе на жизнь зарабатывал, как ни пошло это звучит. Умасливал чиновников, поставщиков и скупщиков. Само обаяние и предупредительность. «Хочешь вина, Танит-джан? Позволь, я подпругу подтяну, красавица. Удобно ли тебе в седле, звездоокая?» Никто еще так меня не называл. От этого «Танит-джан» в груди тепло становилось. Я уж, честно говоря, подзабыла, что такое флирт, сахарные взгляды, изысканные комплименты... интересно, в постели он такой же обходительный? 

Потом я пригрелась между двух горбов и задремала. Так почти всю дорогу и проспала. Шариф меня разбудил только за несколько миль от оазиса. 

Когда издали смотришь на Курманкул, кажется, будто по золотому блюду рассыпали горсть самоцветов. Изумрудная зелень деревьев, рубиновые цветы, янтарь и жемчуг изразцовых стен, и полотнища шатров – яркие, сапфирово-синие, бирюзовые, аметистовые. Только что была пустынная степь, высушенная безжалостным солнцем, с пучками пожелтелой травы и зарослями верблюжьей колючки. И вдруг – щебет птиц, шелест зеленой листвы, журчание воды в арыках. Рай, да и только. 

Еще когда мы выезжали, Шариф предупредил, что придется надеть паранджу. И что придется молчать и во всем его слушаться. Обычай такой, я что, не понимаю. Я сидела, как кукла, укрытая с ног до головы черным покрывалом с мелкой сеточкой у лица, и ждала, пока Шариф поможет мне спуститься. Он обнимался с родственниками, и все тараторили, не переставая, на фарис, так что я не разбирала ни слова. На всеобщем Шариф говорит по-другому – вальяжно, растягивая гласные. Может, потому, что иногда ему все-таки приходится подбирать слова, хотя он знает язык вполне прилично. А может, ему так легче выговаривать. Зато на родном шпарит, будто горох на железное блюдо сыплет. 

Я все ждала, что услышу свое имя, когда он меня представит. Но не дождалась. Видимо, эту часть он пропустил. 

Нас повели в настоящую южную баню, правда, по отдельности. Мальчики налево, девочки направо. Ох, я оторвалась – за весь прошедший год и еще на год вперед. Чуть с себя кожу мочалкой не спустила. Местные женщины разглядывали меня, довольно бесцеремонно, и даже трогали. Понятно, белая кожа им в диковинку. Поначалу я на них косилась – черт знает, что у них за порядки, еще лапать начнут. Но они мне потерли спину, размяли плечи, помогли намазаться ароматным маслом, предложили всякие закуски и сладости, и я растаяла. 

Угадайте, кто после бани дожидался меня в шатре. Шариф, конечно, кто ж еще. В одной рубашке полотняной, тонкой, и таких же штанах. Рубашка влажная слегка, к груди прилипла, так что соски проступили. Он рукой рядом с собой похлопал, улыбнулся чарующе, и все, я готова была. Мигом руки ему под рубашку запустила. 

Он такой чистый был, что аж кожа скрипела. И пах сладко, цветочно, какими-то благовониями местными, я дурела от этого запаха. Попробовала с него рубашку стянуть, а он конфузится. Нельзя, говорит, неприлично. Странные они, эти арисланцы. Трахаться прилично, а голым показаться – ни-ни. Ну, я так просто не отступаюсь. Рубашку-то, конечно, тяжело снять, если владелец сопротивляется, а штаны – сколько угодно. 

Я его разоблачила ниже пояса... и загляделась. Такой он был ладный, красивый, крепкий, цвета кофе с молоком. Бедра узкие, и в паху родинка, ну кофейное зерно, в точности. Как меня эта родинка завела, словами не передать. Дружок у него был такой же ладный и крепкий, темно-розовый, как корица или мускатный орех. Я тут же его в рот взяла и больше не выпускала. Поймите меня правильно, я не поклонница всяких сексуальных изысков. Да что там, у меня на родине это даже за секс не считается. Марранга – добропорядочная купеческая страна, пристойная до боли в зубах. Не то что развратная Крида, или того хуже, Дикая степь. Про кридан даже анекдоты рассказывают. Будто бы там мужчины и женщины вместе ложатся «по-обыкновенному», только когда хотят ребенка завести. Не то чтобы я в это верила, но дыма без огня не бывает, верно? Проверить, правда, не довелось. Соотечественники в моей постели были, тарны были (целый один), степняки были (тоже один), теперь вот даже фарри есть, а кридан не было. Как там в анекдоте? «Извините, господин, у вас в постели была мертвая криданская леди!» «Да? А я думал, живая илмаэрская монашка...» Злобный юмор, конечно, зато не в бровь, а в глаз. 

Пусть я не в золотой Криде родилась, но толк в любви понимаю. Иногда – подчеркиваю, иногда! – оральный способ очень даже хорош. Сейчас был именно тот случай. Стоял у Шарифа ого-го как. Такой во рту держать – одно удовольствие. Аж губы сводит, и по всему телу жар разливается. Как будто огонь добываешь трением. И не только губы сводит, скажу откровенно. Как будто рот – не рот на самом деле, а вход в лоно, как будто с самым чувствительным местечком соединен. Так можно и самой кончить, мне один раз удалось, честно. Но сейчас был не тот случай. 

Шариф застонал, кончая. Люблю я эти стоны слушать. При обычном сексе, когда мужик сверху, ведь ни звука не допросишься. Кенджиро, например, всегда помалкивал. Небось, под мужиками-то стонал, как миленький. 

Я чуть не захихикала, когда Шариф штаны обратно натянул. Но удержалась. Да и сил не было. Что ни говори, а минет выматывает не хуже обычной постельной возни. Это мужику хорошо, лежи себе и получай удовольствие. «Звезда моя, богиня», – зашептал он мне на ухо, после каждого слова целуя в плечико. Краснобай арисланский. Лучше бы по-другому языком поработал. Ну ладно, может, я слишком много хочу. Вот нафига я Кенджиро опять вспоминаю? Он-то меня лизать не брезговал. 

Тут нас обоих сон сморил. Проснулись, Шариф кликнул служанок, они мигом дастархан накрыли. За ним полагается сидеть, скрестив ноги, но мне так неудобно. Пришлось улечься на бок. Я вам доложу, как же сладко в кои-то веки есть еду, не тобой приготовленную! Ну, про сладко – это в переносном смысле. На самом деле у них все жутко острое. Теперь я поняла, почему Шариф в мою стряпню сразу же соль и перец сыплет, еще не пробуя. А я-то, дура, обижалась. И вообще, чего я так Шарифа не любила? 

Мы прогулялись по оазису. Правда, смотреть там было особо не на что, разве только на ювелирную мастерскую. Шариф не обманул – купил мне сережки с бирюзой, здоровые такие, в форме звезды. Мастер нас пригласил в заднюю комнату, выпить чаю, и тактично оставил наедине. Шариф паранджу на мне приподнял, сам сережки вдел, попутно в шею целуя. Давно со мной так не нежничали. 

– Перестань, – говорю, – а то я тебя прямо здесь изнасилую. 

Надеялась, что мы вечером порезвимся, но он меня бросил, ушел пировать с мужчинами. Я осталась под присмотром женщин. Господи, ну и трещали они! Даже если б я бегло знала фарис, все равно бы не успевала за ними. От болтовни да от чада курильниц у меня разболелась голова. В шатер меня проводила какая-то старуха, и, не поверите, уселась у входа. Надо полагать, меня сторожить. Вообще, предосторожность не лишняя, вынуждена я признать. Секса хотелось так, что хоть волком вой. Ну даже не будь старухи, я что, пошла бы бродить по Курманкулу в поисках приключений? Все равно Шариф красивее всех местных, кого я успела увидеть. Скорей бы уж вернулся. 

Я так его не дождалась, заснула. Вернулся он уже чуть не под утро, и меня разбудить не постеснялся. Вином от него несло за версту, и держался он на диво неуклюже. Даже любезничать перестал, только пыхтел молча. Не люблю я с пьяными трахаться. Уж не знаю, то ли я так холодна была, то ли вино виновато, но ничего не вышло. Осечка. Я чуть не выругалась нецензурно. Разбередил всю, возбудил, а дело сделать не может. Они тут, в своем Арислане, привыкли, что женщина вокруг прыгает, старается, ручками, ротиком и все такое прочее. По мне, пустая затея. Не женское это дело – дрочить. Так я Шарифу и сказала. Его аж перекосило. Молча отвернулся и заснул. 

Зато утром я была вполне вознаграждена. Наконец-то получила, что больше всего люблю. Мы очень миленько побарахтались и остались друг другом довольны. Вот был бы он еще поэнергичнее немного. Но нельзя же все сразу иметь. 

  

Когда уезжали, ему вдруг подвели девицу в парандже. Видно, что девица, а не женщина в летах, по движениям, и вообще. Он ее на третьего верблюда усадил и с нами повез. Когда отъехали подальше, я, понятное дело, спросила: 

– Что за краля? 

– Родичи подарили. 

Я хотела пройтись насчет «рабовладельца», но чудом удержалась. Так мы всю дорогу молча и проехали. 

В лагере он тут же в шатер упорхнул со своей кралей. Нет, я все, конечно, понимаю, у нас с ним не любовь до гроба, но мог бы быть и повежливее. А то ни спасибо, ни до свидания. 

И все, как отрезало. Он меня опять в упор не видел. Ну, кивал при встрече, спасибо говорил после обеда, и все. Может, пару раз улыбнулся. Блин, на него глядючи, я сама перестану верить, что у нас что-то было! Начала я злиться. А тут еще Надия масла в огонь подлила. Началось все с того, что я ее спросила, что значит «нарзи». Я это слово пару раз в Курманкуле слышала, и вот сердцем чую, речь обо мне была. 

– Наложница или младшая жена, – говорит Надия. – Вроде новой шарифовой цацки. 

Я рот раскрыла и сказать ничего не могу. А она продолжает, как ни в чем не бывало: 

– Ой, какие сережки красивые. Шариф подарил, да? Мне тоже в прошлом году подарил, когда я с ним ездила, только я одну потеряла, жалко... 

Все мне тут стало ясно. Я развернулась и молча пошла прочь. А ей будто мало, решила в спину добить. Чуть не во всю глотку орет: 

– Да ты что, Танит, ревнуешь, что ли? Это же Шариф, он всегда такой... 

Направилась я прямиком к его шатру. Злая, как волк. 

– Слышь, ты, выходи. Поговорить надо. 

На самом деле я с трудом могла разговаривать. Только шипеть, как кошка. По-моему, у меня даже уши прижались. 

Он вышел с недовольным видом, будто я его от важного дела оторвала. Ну да, знаем мы ваши дела. Я ему без предисловий и говорю: 

– Ты, рабовладелец недорезанный, какого хера ты меня за наложницу выдал? 

Шариф поморщился, глаза спрятал. 

– Тебе-то какая разница? Сама подумай, что я еще мог сказать? 

– Я, между прочим, свободная женщина, я на такое не подписывалась, чтобы ты меня к родакам своим для престижу тащил! 

Тут он тоже разозлился, скорчил надменную рожу и говорит холодно: 

– Я тебе ничего не обещал, нечего в истерике биться. Съездили, развлеклись, скажи спасибо и оставь меня в покое. 

У меня от злости аж горло перехватило. Стою, как дура, и ни слова выговорить не могу. Наконец дрожащей рукой сняла сережки и швырнула ему под ноги. Прошипела: «Козел!» – да и пошла себе. А он мне вслед: «Проститутка!» Не громко, но вполне различимо. Ах ты сладкоголосый наш. 

Так мне тоскливо стало, что ноги сами меня принесли к Бернардо. Я чуть к нему в палатку не вломилась без спросу, но вспомнила прошлый раз и притормозила у входа. Ну, так и есть. Трахаются. Я подождала, пока не услышала финальный стон. Фактически, их было два. Мужской и... мужской. Бернардо что-то сказал и рассмеялся, тогда я и вошла. Не до деликатности было. 

Бернардо тихо ругнулся и прикрылся простыней. Зато степняк-эутанга улыбнулся мне, ничуть своей наготы не стесняясь. Такой славный мальчик, щеголь, как они все. Глазки подведены, кудри выкрашены хной. По его виду можно было с уверенностью сказать: если я к ним присоединюсь, он против не будет. Но я-то буду. Так что я хлопнула его по упругой заднице и сказала: 

– Выметайся, нам с Бернардо поговорить надо. 

Он посмотрел на Бернардо вопросительно. Тот вздохнул, развел руками, показал ему на выход. Степняк и тут не смутился. Натянул свои шелковые штаны и вышел. Только сначала руку к Бернардо протянул, как бы невзначай, ладонью вверх. Бернардо ему что-то дал, вроде бы браслет. Я просто глазам не поверила. Выглянула из палатки – точно, браслет. Танга его на запястье пристроил и шел, любовался. 

Я так изумилась, что даже о тоске забыла. 

– Ты что же, им _платишь_? – говорю потрясенно. 

Бернардо скривился, будто у него зубы болят. 

– Уж сразу «платишь». У них так принято, побрякушки дарить любовникам. 

– Да ладно, рассказывай. Танги и так дают налево-направо, без всяких побрякушек. 

Сказала я это, не думая, и только тогда поняла, что попала в больное место. Бернардо пробурчал обиженно: 

– Чья бы корова мычала. Сама трахаешься с грязным эссанти. Эти-то хоть моются каждый день. 

Смутившись, я тронула его за плечо. Он дернул плечом и руку мою сбросил. 

– Слушай, Бер, извини, я не хотела. Это вообще не мое дело, если уж на то пошло. 

Он помягчел, расслабился, но глаза так и остались грустными. Помолчал и вдруг выдал: 

– Блин, думаешь, мне не в падлу, что никто за просто так не дает? Степняки хотя бы не прикидываются. Говорят прямо: «Хочу подарок». Не надо плясать вокруг да около, цветочки дарить, в ресторан водить, изображать бурный роман. 

Я не выдержала и обняла его. 

– Бер, ну брось. Тебе вполне можно дать и за просто так. Я же давала. 

– Ну, это когда было. Я тогда был молодой и красивый. И вообще, если помнишь, цветы я тебе все-таки дарил. 

– Ага, два раза, – улыбнулась я, но он не улыбнулся в ответ. Так и сидел мрачный. – Ты все еще очень даже ничего, – попыталась я его утешить. 

–  _Ничего_? – переспросил он с горечью. 

О боже, у Бернардо опять приступ самоуничижения. Это нечестно, я же пришла к нему плакаться в жилетку, а не наоборот! Я вздохнула и обняла его крепче. 

– Ты все еще очень привлекательный мужчина, Бернардо из Кеннесоу, даже в твои сорок. 

– Сорок один, – сказал он уныло. 

Тут меня озарило. Просто из-за возраста он бы так не переживал. 

– Ты что, запал на него, да? 

– Ненавижу, когда ты так делаешь, – пробормотал он, отворачиваясь, и я поняла, что угадала. – Меня что, так легко раскусить? 

– Просто я тебя очень хорошо знаю. И очень люблю. На случай, если ты вдруг забыл. 

Он опять душераздирающе вздохнул. Отчасти театрально, таков уж Бернардо. Но обычно юмора в нем побольше. 

– Бер, ну ему же лет восемнадцать. Чего ты хочешь от дикого степняка? У них вообще привязанности не в чести. 

– Ага, то-то я смотрю, твой за тобой ходит, как привязанный. 

Щеки у меня запылали. Крыть-то нечем. Мне раньше не приходило в голову, что мне можно позавидовать. И правда ведь, Кенджиро в лагере редко бывает, но когда бывает, идет прямо ко мне. 

Вторя моим мыслям, Бернардо продолжал: 

– Сама видела. Отряхнулся, браслетик взял и дальше пошел. И всегда так. Сомневаюсь, что он имя мое помнит. Ему вообще все равно, с кем. 

При этих словах у меня вдруг слезы на глаза навернулись. Теперь Бернардо попал в мое больное место. Слеза капнула ему на голое плечо, и тут он наконец заметил, что со мной что-то не так. 

– Ты что, Танит, плачешь, что ли? 

Как всегда, сочувствие будто плотину срывает, и слезы хлынули потоком. Пришлось утираться другим краем его простыни. Всхлипывая, я рассказала про Шарифа. Как девчонка зеленая, ей-богу. Но Бернардо понял. Он всегда понимает. Даже не сказал что-нибудь вроде: «У тебя и так роскошный мужик есть, от добра добра не ищут». Да толку-то, я себе сама это успела десять раз сказать. 

Если подумать, мы с Бернардо в похожей ситуации. Нас обоих употребили и послали к черту. Только мне легче, я ведь в Шарифа не влюблена. Но мне было не все равно, с кем ехать в Курманкул. Я хотела именно с ним. А вот ему, похоже, было все равно. Тошнотная ситуация. 

Бернардо меня по спине погладил, я его поцеловала в губы. Хотела по-дружески, но как-то само получилось... словом, не по-дружески совсем. Он терпел какое-то время, а потом отстранился. 

– Не надо, Танит. 

– Мне что, нельзя просто нежность проявить? – сказала я упрямо, хотя он знал, и я знала, что это на самом деле значит. Так он мне и сказал. 

– Ты не умеешь просто проявлять нежность, для тебя это всегда секс. А я только что раунд закончил. 

Тут до меня дошло, что за привкус у него на губах. Я чуть не заполыхала, как костер, от смущения. Почтенное марранское воспитание еще дает о себе знать, хотя за все эти годы от него остались жалкие обрывки. 

Мы обменялись бессмысленными утешительными фразами, теми, в которых важны не слова, а тон голоса, взгляд, пожатие руки и само чувство, что на этого человека можно рассчитывать. Я вышла под палящее солнце, чувствуя, как пот выступает на теле, и как кожа зудит от невыразимой плотской тоски. 

Я шла и думала о том, как человеческие отношения сложны и просты одновременно. Мальчик Бернардо спит с ним вполне охотно, я же слышала, стоя у палатки. Но Бернардо этого мало. Как будто человеку всегда нужно подтверждение, что он нравится, что он желанен. Откуда мне знать, почему со мной спит Кенджиро. Может, ему больше никто не дает. Может, ему просто интересно спать с женщиной, все равно с какой, и я была единственной, кто взял дело в свои руки. 

Может, ему просто негде ночевать. Конечно, степняки вполне комфортно спят под открытым небом, но с теплым партнером в палатке всяко приятнее. 

Все равно что сыпать соль на свежую царапину. 

Я даже не сразу поняла, что Умаллат меня окликает. 

– Танит, где ты пропадаешь? Тут твой приходил, тебя искал. 

Что характерно, даже мысли о Шарифе у меня не возникло. 

– Что он тут делает, до каравана еще дня три, не меньше. 

– Я почем знаю? С поручением прислали, или еще что. 

Сердце у меня упало. Может, пока я у Бернардо торчала, Кенджиро уже в степь ускакал! Я весь лагерь обегала – нет его нигде, никто не знает, никто не видел. Что делать, пошла я в свою палатку, потосковать вволю. 

А он там спит. Голый и красивый. И стояк такой, будто он все это время не трахался, для меня берег. 

Пахнет солоно, своим и конским потом. Только мне наплевать уже было, что он неизвестно когда последний раз мылся. Я его подолом отерла и в рот взяла. В такие минуты все равно, почему он здесь, и долго ли он будет здесь, и кто мы друг другу. 

Без соли все равно не обойтись. Искусство в том, чтобы не пересолить.


	3. Приправы по вкусу

Целоваться с женщиной – совсем не то, что с мужчиной. Казалось бы, в чем разница? Губы, зубы, язык, руки у тебя на плечах – все то же самое. Даже выше мужчина не всегда. Но женщина всегда целует, как равная. Не пытается подчинить себе, овладеть. Не стремится пожрать тебя своим ртом, трахнуть языком в глотку.

По крайней мере, так я думала до сегодняшнего дня. 

У меня была девушка, когда мне было семнадцать. Единственная девушка в моей жизни. Мы даже до постели не добрались. Так, легкие ласки и долгие, волнующие поцелуи. Потом я, конечно, целовалась с девушками. По пьянке, на спор и просто по дружбе, как принято между нами, девочками. Но я никогда не переживала ничего подобного. 

Спорить не буду, выпила я порядочно. Иначе никогда бы не пошла танцевать в присутствии такой кучи народу. Но как было устоять, если Бернардо сдул пыль со своей скрипки и взялся наигрывать «Девушку из Кеннесоу» и «Тэтуанский виноград». Ноги сами пустились в пляс. Остальные пытались собезьянничать движения, но для сарсильи надо родиться в Марранге, впитать морской бриз и южное солнце всей кожей, всем сердцем! Один за другим наши танцоры сходили с дистанции, пока мы не остались лицом к лицу с Умаллат. И выплясывали, глядя глаза в глаза друг другу, отбивая пятками ритм, будто мы в какой-нибудь рыбацкой таверне, пропахшей рыбой, вином и солью, а не в степи, среди холмов, за сотни лиг до любого моря. Мы придвигались все ближе, как женщина и мужчина, которые дразнят друг друга. Надо сказать, если бы не грудь, из нее получился бы вполне приличный мужик. Как я говорю, «был бы мальчик – цены бы не было». В азарте танца я толкнула ее бедром, в точности как сделала бы это с партнером-мужчиной, и в точности как партнер-мужчина, она поймала меня за талию и прижала к себе. Скрипка дразнила, кровь играла, как молодое вино, сердце билось, как рыба в сетях, и тогда она поцеловала меня. 

Она поцеловала меня так, как будто нет человека, имеющего на это больше прав, чем она. Как будто нет ни вчера, ни завтра, и нет никого в целом мире, кроме нас двоих. 

На долгие, долгие мгновения я забыла про то, что вокруг собрался весь лагерь. Даже когда народ засвистел и захлопал, это не привело меня в чувство. Я была... ошеломлена, вот верное слово. Умаллат выпустила меня, улыбаясь, а я все еще не могла понять, наяву это или где. И ни разу я не вспомнила, что Кенджиро тоже здесь и тоже смотрит. Если быть точной, я забыла о нем с того момента, как начался танец. И вспомнила, только добравшись до палатки. 

Я сбросила свою нарядную пеструю юбку и щегольские сапожки, которые не надевала, должно быть, с новогодней вечеринки. Мне было жарко. Все тело горело, будто я получила не один поцелуй в губы, а сотню в разные места. Ну где же мой горячий степной парень, где его черти носят? Можно подумать, он не знает, где моя палатка. Или я была недостаточно соблазнительна в этой блузке с открытыми плечами, которую можно надевать только после захода солнца, а не то сгоришь насмерть? 

Когда я проснулась, было утро. Кенджиро так и не появился. Что может подумать честная девушка вроде меня в первую очередь? «О боже, он обиделся, я расстроила его своим невниманием, горе мне, позор и поношение!» Потом вступает здравый смысл: «А что я, собственно, такого сделала?» Следующая – партия гордости: «Да кто он такой, чтобы так со мной обращаться?» И, наконец, финальный аккорд – неудовлетворенное желание, которое вопит, изо всех сил затаптывая гордость: «А ну быстро к нему, женщина, ты еще успеешь урвать свое до завтрака, по холодку!» 

Я выскочила из палатки и осознала простую вещь: будь я проклята, если знаю, где его искать. Не у костра же он провел ночь? Как раз, пока я стояла и раздумывала, я его увидела. Он спускался с холма за лагерем. Вместе с Умаллат. 

Она несла одеяло, перекинув через плечо. Он нес здоровую флягу, обтянутую кожей. В таких степняки таскают свой самогон. 

Оба были помятые и потрепанные, будто дрались. Ну да, кто ж не знает этот вид вольной борьбы: ночью, голышом и под одеялом. У меня похолодели руки, ноги и почему-то губы. Машинально я дернулась назад, чтобы они меня не заметили. Но они все равно не смотрели в мою сторону. 

Я залезла в палатку, думая отстраненно, будто краем сознания: »Если он посмеет прийти ко мне, как ни в чем не бывало, я ему глаза выцарапаю!« 

Раньше мне изменяли, но никогда столь открыто. 

Хуже всего, что видела их не только я. Пока я готовила обед, две дамочки из наших хихикали и шептались поодаль, кидая на меня взгляды исподтишка. Стоило мне подойти, как они тут же умолкли. Но хихикать не перестали. Надо ли говорить, что я чуть не задымилась от злости. 

Надия была более прямолинейна. 

– Твой хахаль провел ночь с Умаллат. Куча народу видела их вместе. Они даже не особо скрывались. 

– Я знаю, – сухо сказала я, продолжая разделывать мясо. 

– И? 

Я воткнула нож в разделочную доску и повернулась к ней. 

– А что мне сделать, по-твоему? Набить ей морду? Или ему? 

Ха-ха, отличная шутка. 

Надия ушла, а я добрых пять минут не могла вытащить лезвие ножа из этой долбаной деревяшки. 

Он все-таки пришел. После ужина. И полез ко мне, как ни в чем не бывало. 

Я уперлась локтем ему в грудь. Он посмотрел, словно говоря глазами: «Если я захочу, это меня не остановит». 

– Умаллат, – сказала я. 

Взгляд его стал вопросительным. Ну да, наверняка даже имя ее не спросил. Так они всегда оправдываются. «Дорогая, это ничего для меня не значило!» 

– Умаллат, – повторила я и провела ладонью по голове, от лба до затылка. Универсальный жест. Теперь он понял. Она одна в нашем лагере носила такую короткую стрижку. Ее и стрижкой-то назвать нельзя. Она брила голову всякий раз, когда волосы отрастали на два пальца. И прямо сейчас на голове у нее был только черный пушок. 

Он сдвинул брови и посмотрел на меня. Дескать, при чем здесь она? Я за эту пару месяцев стала просто асом чтения по лицам. Конечно, заведите хахаля, с которым можно общаться только на языке жестов. Ей-богу, с глухонемыми, наверное, проще. Они хоть по губам могут читать. 

Он снова потянулся ко мне, и я снова выставила локоть. 

Чего я добивалась? Чтобы он сказал: «Дорогая, это не то, что ты думаешь?» Смешно. 

Но мне было не смешно, когда он пожал плечами и ушел. 

Меня ждала еще одна целомудренная ночь. Я лежала, глотая слезы, горькие и жгучие, как кайенский перец. Ничего же особенного не случилось! Подумаешь, мною пренебрегли. В первый раз, что ли? Говорят, у степняков вообще нет понятия верности. У меня самой рыльце в пуху и перьях. С Умаллат был всего только поцелуй, но до того был Шариф. Не удивлюсь, если Бернардо все еще считают моим любовником. 

Но до сих пор Кенджиро, когда был в лагере, ночевал только со мной. 

Иногда поступки говорят сами за себя, каковы бы ни были их причины. 

Измучившись бессонницей, я выползла из палатки и зажгла фонарь. У меня было тайное убежище, любимое место, где можно побыть одной, в полной уверенности, что тебя никто не найдет. Там рос крохотный корявый карагач, прижатый к земле ветрами и недостатком влаги. Символ непокоренного духа. Я даже стеснялась вешать на него фонарь. 

К вершине холма вела незаметная тропинка, а со стороны лагеря был крутой склон, и никому в голову не приходило, что туда можно подняться. Иногда я сидела там часами, глядя на огни. Голоса туда почти не долетали, лагерь ведь находился в ложбине, холмы глушили все, даже громкую музыку. Можно проехать за полмили и не догадаться, что здесь целое поселение. 

Или я отворачивалась от лагеря и смотрела на степь, седую от ковыля, и на звезды. 

Но на этот раз мне не удалось побыть одной. Там кто-то был, причем с той же целью, что и я – поплакать в одиночестве. Я слышала тихие всхлипы. А этот кто-то был так расстроен, что не слышал меня. Когда я подошла ближе и нарочно пнула пару камешков, он буквально взвился от неожиданности. 

– Сон-га! – крикнул он, тыча в мою сторону ножом, а другой рукой утирая слезы. 

По-степняцки «Стой!» или «Твою мать!», как-то так. 

Я подняла фонарь повыше. Это был рыженький мальчик Бернардо. Он говорил мне, как его зовут, но я забыла. 

Узнав меня, он спрятал нож в ножны на предплечье. Посмотрел хмуро и сел ко мне спиной. Ах вот как? Я, между прочим, имею побольше прав здесь находиться! Так что я сжала зубы и села рядом. И тоже стала смотреть на лагерь, делая вид, что здесь вообще никого нет. 

Первым не выдержал он. 

– Моя тебя знать. Ты Бернардо друг. 

Здесь, на границе, все танги немножко знают фарис. Уж фразу «Хочу красная шелковая куртка» любой может сказать. Они обожают красный цвет. У мальчика в ушах были крупные гранаты, явно дорогие. Небось, Бернардо подарил. А курточка вышита дешевым стеклярусом. Хотя смотрелось стильно. Рукава широченные, чуть не до колен. Удобно слезы вытирать. И ножи прятать. Они в рукавах носят целый арсенал: ножи, дротики, метательные звездочки, боевые веера с лезвиями по краю. Я видела, как эутанга располосовал таким веером шелковый платок, буквально в клочки, за то время, пока вы успеете один раз моргнуть. 

– Да, я совершенно определенно друг Бернардо, – ответила я. – Не будь я его другом, я бы воспользовалась случаем и полапала тебя под предлогом невинного дружеского утешения. 

Из всего этого он понял только слово «да», поскольку я благоразумно произнесла остальное на всеобщем. 

Он поерзал, повздыхал, а потом вдруг спросил, не глядя на меня: 

– Моя красивый? 

Ответ я знала. Но сделала вид, будто раздумываю. Нахально взяла его за подбородок, повернула к свету, и он покорно это стерпел. 

Конечно, он был красив. Они все красивы. Более красивых мужчин, чем танги, еще поискать. Чуть раскосые глаза – кажется, фарри называют такие «газельими». Брови прямые и длинные, до самых висков, правильные черты лица, деликатные скулы, губы как цветочный бутон. И роскошные волосы, почти всегда волнистые, а не прямые, как у прочих степняков. Почти всегда чисто вымытые. Настоящие кудри, не хуже, чем у записных криданских модников. Одна только разница – натуральные. Им тут, в степи, завиваться нечем. 

– Красивый, – подвела я итог. Как будто кто-то мог сказать ему другое. 

– Почему Бернардо меня не хотеть? 

Абсурдный вопрос. Мне ли не знать, что Бернардо сохнет по нему, как ненормальный. И я в чем-то его понимаю. Правда, я бы понимала его куда лучше, если б предпочитала девушек... Тут я почувствовала, как в моей голове начинают скрипеть и крутиться шестеренки. Похоже, Бернардо решил проверить чувства любовника старым добрым испытанным способом: «Что ты будешь делать, если я перестану тащить тебя в постель всякий раз, как только увижу?» 

Ох ты блин, неужели это сладкое сексуальное создание сидит тут и плачет из-за старины Бера?? 

Я осторожно сказала: 

– Ты очень нравишься Бернардо. 

– Он не приходить, – сказал он с горечью и отвернулся. 

Бернардо меня убьет. Да, точно, убьет. 

– Бернардо думать, твоя хочет только подарки. 

Ага, вот так поговори с варваром, и сама забудешь литературный фарис. 

Он помолчал. 

– Твоя делать еда, верно? 

– Ага, – я несколько опешила от такой резкой смены темы. 

– Твоя знать рейхан? 

Я кивнула, недоумевая, к чему он клонит. Еще бы я не знала рейхан. Такая степная травка, с пряным вкусом, дурманным запахом, нежными пушистыми листочками. Ее хорошо добавлять в вино или кофе. 

– Эутанга говорить: золото – рейхан любви. Без рейхан хорошо, с рейхан хорошо много. 

Что-то подсказывало мне, что без рейхана у тангов вообще ни одно блюдо не обходится. Но к чему спорить. Смысл все равно понятен. 

– Бернардо приходить, давать подарки. Говорить, моя красивый. Потом нет. Не приходить. Не говорить. Два дня, неделя. Мои братья смеяться надо мной. 

– Почему ты сам к нему не приходить, тьфу, не пришел? 

– Нет, нет. Нельзя. Эутанга скажут, моя шлюха для северянин. 

Лицо у него в этот момент было, как у несчастного ребенка, и по щекам снова покатились слезы. Он заслонился рукавом, чтобы я не видела, что он плачет. Господи прости, но я поймала себя на мысли: как красиво он смотрится в этот момент. 

Какое трагическое непонимание, какая разница культур. Как объяснить ее бедному дикарю, который даже читать не умеет? 

Я начала издалека. 

– Ты скучаешь по нему? 

– Как это? 

– Когда ты ждать Бернардо, и он не приходить – плохо? 

– Очень, очень плохо. Меня звать другие. Моя не ходить. Думать, Бернардо приходить, пока моя нет. Но он не приходить. Эутанга говорить, я красивый. Раньше мои любовники всегда приходить. Бернардо нет. Я думать, Бернардо меня не хотеть. Больно вот здесь, – он положил ладонь на грудь. – Вода вот здесь, – показал на глаза. 

У меня аж горло перехватило. 

– Иди к нему, – сказала я тихо. 

– Нет, нет, – он закрыл лицо руками. – Бернардо смеяться. Прогнать меня. 

– Послушай, мальчик. Бернардо северянин, не эутанга. У нас так: если всегда приходить один, это неправильно. Если ты хочешь Бернардо, должен прийти сам. 

Мальчик отнял руки от лица и посмотрел на меня, как на джарского оракула. 

Он был так простодушен, что по его лицу можно было читать, как по книге. Бернардо идиот, если этого не видит. 

– Сейчас темно, – сказала я, для наглядности тыча в звездное небо. – Никто тебя не увидит. Просто иди к нему. 

– Моя не знать, что говорить. Моя плохо говорить. 

– А ты не говори ничего. Обними и поцелуй. Он сам все поймет. 

У мальчика сделалось отчаянное лицо, будто он собрался идти в логово тигра, а не в палатку моего добродушного, мягкосердечного друга, из которого по жизни любовники вили веревки. Он вскочил и опрометью бросился прочь, будто боясь, что за пять секунд промедления растеряет всю решимость. 

– Пожалуйста, – сказала я со вздохом туда, где он только что был. 

На следующий день Бернардо проспал обед, чего с ним никогда не случалось. Он появился, только когда я мыла посуду, сияющий, как начищенный медный таз. Чмокнул меня в щеку, набрал воды, прихватил миску с остатками гуляша и смылся. Кажется, что-то даже напевая. 

– Миску сам потом будешь мыть! – крикнула я мстительно. 

Выходит, мой совет подействовал? Яростно надраивая песком кастрюлю, я думала, не сгодится ли он для меня самой. 

Мои раздумья прервала Умаллат. 

– Надо поговорить, Танит. 

– Не о чем нам разговаривать, – отрезала я, превозмогая желание запустить в нее кастрюлей. 

– Танит, пожалуйста. Дай я объясню. 

– Ну объясняй, – буркнула я. 

– Будь я проклята, я же знала про ваши марранские заморочки. Верность, один любовник, все такое. Все из головы вылетело. Ну, еще и выпивка по мозгам дала. В общем, отпустила узду. Клянусь, я не хотела. 

– Не знала, что ты интересуешься мужчинами, – сказала я едко, по-прежнему не поднимая головы от корыта с грязной посудой. 

– Хотела узнать, почему ты с него так прешься. 

Тут я в первый раз посмотрела на нее. Неожиданное признание, что и говорить. 

Она присела рядом, порывисто схватила мою руку. 

– Ты же знаешь. У меня от тебя башню сносило, всегда. Но я с самого начала знала, что ничего не светит. У меня совсем тогда крыша поехала. Последний месяц в лагере. Потом уеду, и все, привет. Это глупо, но я хотела хоть что-нибудь урвать. 

– Моего мужика? – спросила я с иронией и отняла руку. 

– Нет. Поцелуй. 

– Ради всего святого, ты что, пришла извиняться за поцелуй? 

– Я пришла спросить: кого мне убить, чтобы ты дала себя поцеловать еще раз? 

– Господи, Умаллат, только не говори мне, что ты переспала с моим мужиком, потому что не могла переспать со мной! 

– Примерно так. 

Голос ее звучал так серьезно, так искренне, что злость моя прошла. Очень грустно быть предметом безответных чувств. Может, даже грустнее, чем самому питать безответные чувства. 

– Я не хочу выяснять отношения на глазах у всего лагеря, – сказала я, нервно вытирая руки о передник. 

– Пойдем ко мне. Я выиграла у тангов дыню. 

– Шутишь! 

– Не-а. Боролись на руках. 

Я захихикала. В это как раз легко поверить. Умаллат была помускулистее иных степняков. 

Она резала для меня дыню с таким искусством, что дрожь брала. Чик-чик, и готов идеально ровный ломоть. Разумеется, ее искусство не имело ничего общего с кухней. 

– Тебе какой кусок отрезать, чтобы одной рукой держать или двумя? 

Я засмеялась. Я знала эту шутку. 

– Давай, чтобы двумя! 

И она отрезала такой тонюсенький ровный ломтик, что через него, наверное, можно было читать. 

– Почему ты все-таки уезжаешь? 

– Хочу завязать. Двадцать лет в этом дерьме. Пора отдохнуть. У меня есть зазноба в Криде. Недавно написала мне: приезжай, дескать. И я подумала – чего тянуть? У нее дом с громадным виноградником. И дочка. Я ее не видала еще. Может быть, я тоже рожу, – добавила она совершенно спокойно. – Ты прости, я для этого тоже твоего степняка трахнула. От них хорошие дети. Крепкие. Если будет девчонка, назову в твою честь. 

– А если мальчик – Кенджиро? – съехидничала я. 

– Почему нет. 

– Блин, не могу поверить, что мы сидим и обсуждаем парня, которого обе поимели. И что, ты просто подошла и схватила его за... хм, за яйца? 

Она захохотала. 

– Можно и так сказать. Вообще-то я предложила ему подраться. Вроде как за тебя. Есть такой обычай в степи. 

Челюсть у меня отвисла. А она продолжала, как ни в чем не бывало: 

– Мы пошли за холмы. Я не особо сильна в рукопашной, да и весит он побольше меня. Ну, предложила до первой крови. Единственный шанс. Голыми руками он бы из меня отбивную сделал. А так он старается изо всех сил забыть науку, которую в него с детства вдолбили: как убивать с пары ударов. А ты стараешься изо всех сил вспомнить свою науку и достать его. Я его неплохо погоняла. Конечно, все равно он выиграл. Сделал мне вот это, – она расстегнула рубашку. Пониже груди она была туго забинтована, и через повязку проступила кровь. 

Кажется, челюсть моя со стуком хлопнулась на пол и закатилась куда-то в угол. 

– Не слишком честно, у него меч длинней, чем моя сабля. Но я его тоже достала, через пять минут. Почти что ничья. И мы трахнулись. Было ничего. Меня возбуждает драка. Жесткий трах – это хорошо временами. Степняки его любят. С женщинами я никогда так не играю, а с мужиками запросто. 

Наверное, я извращенка. Но мне хотелось услышать все. 

– И что, так до утра и...? 

– Нет, конечно. Хороший секс – короткий, как поединок. Он хотел уйти, но тут я чуть не скопытилась. Крови много потеряла. Он принес тряпки и помог наложить повязку. Еще принес самогон, мы выпили, слово за слово, этим по столу... ну, и пошли на второй заход. 

– Ты чокнутая! – сказала я. Сама не могла понять, с осуждением или с восхищением. 

– Кровь тоже возбуждает. Как острая приправа. 

– Я начинаю тебя побаиваться. 

– Не надо. Женщинам я никогда не делала больно. 

«Потому что женщины никогда не делали больно тебе?» – хотелось мне спросить, но я не успела додумать эту мысль. 

Умаллат потянулась и поцеловала меня. Так же уверенно, без тени грубости, с одним лишь желанием, как будто оно само по себе дает право на все. Эта женщина знает, чего хочет. А я? 

Мне бы хотелось рассказать, как мы припали друг к другу, как умирающие от жажды к ручью. Как истекали соком наших тел, растворяясь друг в друге. Как будто нет ничего и никого в целом мире, одни только мы, наша горячая плоть, влажная кожа, изгибы и впадины тел. 

Но этого не было. 

Был только один поцелуй, и прикосновение ее упругой груди к моему плечу. И все. Это было хорошо, но... Хорошо само по себе. Без продолжения. 

Я положила ей пальцы на губы и сказала: 

– Я свободная женщина, Умаллат. А ты хочешь забрать меня всю. 

Она посмотрела на меня грустно и поцеловала мои пальцы. 

– Оставайся свободной, Танит. Оставайся свободной. 

Наверное, свобода и есть моя любимая приправа для любви. Я всегда делаю то, что хочу. Конечно, когда знаю, чего хочу. Так что я пошла и разыскала Кенджиро.


	4. Двести кочанов капусты

Как-то я видела картину под названием «Двести кочанов капусты». Новое слово в современной живописи – так ее величали. Уже не знаю, что хотел сказать автор. Но выглядело красиво. Огромное полотно, и на нем рядами кочаны капусты, почти в натуральную величину. Издали похоже на криданский муаровый платок, весь в цветных разводах, с плавными переходами цвета. А поближе подойдешь – капуста. Хитрый живописец изобразил неровные ряды, иначе легко было бы посчитать: умножай, и все. Но я не поленилась и посчитала пальцем. Ровно двести. Точно как в аптеке. Сорта всякие разные – обычная белокочанная, цветная, кольраби, красная, розовая, экзотическая фиолетовая с белым налетом, будто инеем покрытая – из Арислана, инисская с крошечными кочанчиками в одном соцветии. Кочаны тоже все разные – побольше, поменьше, разрезанные, с бабочкой или гусеницей на листке, в одном мышь прогрызла дырку и с хитрой мордой оттуда выглядывает. Рядом с другим брошены рабочие перчатки, с третьим – лейка, и все в таком духе. Копию всей картины или кусочка из нее любят вешать зеленщики в лавках. Говорили, художник – не помню его имени – больше года потратил, рисуя эти двести кочанов. В среднем по полтора дня на каждый, как-то так. 

В таверне моих родителей висела веселенькая картинка в лубочном стиле: «Капустные поля под Иниссой». Нарисовал ее какой-то проезжий живописец, в уплату за стол и кров. В детстве она мне очень нравилась. Потом, проезжая через Иниссу, я видела эти поля собственными глазами. Одной лишь детали не было на нашей картине, а может, ее не было во времена того живописца. Поля охраняли суровые мужики на конях и с копьями. Я так изумилась, что не постеснялась подойти и завязать разговор. Охранники даже довольны были – все ж развлечение. 

– А как же без охраны-то? Без охраны нельзя, – важно пояснили они. – Людишки-то окрест каковы – мигом разворуют! Да еще тут по тракту куча народу туда-сюда ездит. Каждый открутит по кочану, и останутся на поле одни кочерыжки. 

Да уж, капуста – главное богатство Иниссы. Даже деньги на жаргоне лавочников «капустой» зовутся. Я слышала, на ней делают состояния. Отвезут десяток телег в Арислан или Верлау – глядишь, и полгода живут себе припеваючи, палец о палец не ударив. А через полгода снова весна: пахать, сеять, полоть, прореживать, рыхлить, окучивать, собирать гусениц... Нет уж, я предпочитаю иметь дело с овощами, когда они уже сняты с грядок, вымыты и разложены на кухонном столе. 

Хотя капуста и на грядке красиво смотрится. Ни дать ни взять роза, только зеленая. А уж красная с розовой и того больше похожи на огромные цветы. У нас повадились дикую фарисскую капусту, у которой листья совсем мелкие, пурпурные, на клумбы высаживать, для обрамления цветов. Красиво, глаз не отвести. И вообще, редкий натюрморт без капусты обходится. Это в Криде аристократы украшают дом портретами предков и всякими сюжетами из истории. А нашим горожанам подавай что попроще, породнее – натюрморт да морской пейзаж. Саваж, моя знаменитая землячка, в «Крушении “Алтеи”» умудрилась совместить и то, и другое. Мне очень нравится на ее картине загорелый юноша, вылавливающий из воды арбуз. 

Капусту я, признаться, очень люблю. Всем она хороша – дешевая, вкусная, хорошо хранится. Можно ее солить, варить, тушить, квасить, мариновать, пироги начинять, даже котлеты делать. Марранское национальное блюдо – тушеная капуста со свининой, дешево и сердито. Я столько раз его стряпала, что могу повторить с закрытыми глазами, левой рукой после двух бутылок вина. 

Мало кто знает секрет даже в самой Марранге. Надо брать для тушения не только свежую капусту, как все делают, а в равных частях свежую и квашеную. А свинину туда класть копченую, а еще лучше – обрезки всякого мяса, какое есть: говядину, свинину, колбасу и сардельки. Мама еще добавляла оливки или маслины, а я чеснок и соленый огурец. Прежде была пища бедняков, поденщиков, а нынче даже в богатых домах ее подают. Возвращение к корням, национальные традиции. 

Я сама, наверное, уж куда больше капусты за свою жизнь съела, чем двести кочанов. Как-то, помню, не было денег, так я месяц одной капустой питалась. И тушила, и в оладьи ее, и на терке в салат, и прямо так листиком хрустела, как коза. Вот что странно – капусту я с той поры не возненавидела. Тут, в лагере, наши как-то кочаном капусты вздумали в ножной мяч играть. Я взбеленилась, как мегера, накричала на них, кочан отобрала, передником отерла, к себе под навес положила. Балбесы, говорю, еще бы хлебом играли. Ну как есть балбесы – они этот кочан снова уперли, вырезали на нем, прости господи, ужасную харю и на копье вздели, вроде как отрубленная голова, военный трофей. Тут уж я и ругаться даже не смогла, так смеялась. А несчастный кочан скормила потом Пеструхе. 

А скажите мне «пирожок с капустой», и я скажу «Бернардо». Мы с ним тогда снимали дешевую полуподвальную комнатенку в Ламассе. От сырости или от перемены климата, но я подхватила огневицу. День ото дня все хуже и хуже, думаешь: ничего, обычная простуда, пройдет! – а потом бац, и валишься в лихорадке. У меня был жар и, кажется, бред. Помню, мне мерещилось, будто у горшка с цветком выросли ножки, и он ползает по потолку. А еще помню голос: «Господи, всеблагой и всемилостивый, я тебя никогда ни о чем не просил...» Точно бред – чтобы отпетый безбожник Бернардо читал молитву? Я промучилась ночь, а утром вдруг пришла в себя – слабая, мокрая, как мышь, но в здравом уме и трезвой памяти. У Бера было такое лицо, будто подонок-дядя, выгнавший его без гроша из дому, внезапно скончался и оставил ему все свое состояние. 

– Танит, лапушка, тебе обязательно надо поесть, поддержать силы, лекарь велел. Чего ты хочешь, родная? 

– Пирожков с капустой, – простонала я. 

Старина Бер самоотверженно накинул куртку и на улицу. А время часов пять утра, лавки только открылись, и то не везде. Не знаю как, но пирожки он раздобыл, наверное, полгорода обегал. Я откусила один и даже разревелась, такой он был черствый да невкусный. Слезы льются, я только и могу выговорить: 

– Хочу, как пекла моя мама... 

И что вы думаете, мой верный друг засучил рукава и взялся за стряпню, а я с кровати руководила умирающим голосом. Он и тесто замесил, и капусту нашинковал с яйцом и луком, слепил пирожки и в печку сунул. Потом каждые пять минут вскакивал и заглядывал – как они там? В муке был весь по уши, а уж стол и полы – в кошмарном сне не привидится. Но мне было плевать. Пирожки у него получились страшненькие, кривенькие, с одного боку не пропеклись, с другого подгорели. Но, руку на сердце положа – ничего вкуснее я в жизни не ела. И потом еще, бывало, ем пирожки с капустой, и слеза прошибает. 

Даже арифметика капусте обязана. Кто из нас в школе не решал задачку о том, как в одной лодке перевезти на другой берег волка, козу и капусту! Я слышала, в Эскобаре – или в Тэтуане? – поставили памятник виноградной лозе. А я бы поставила где-нибудь памятник капусте. За заслуги перед отечеством.


	5. Кожа да кости

Легкий ветерок шевелит полог палатки, в солнечном луче, влезшем через прореху, танцуют пылинки. Сонное, разморенное «после», когда уже высох пот и все прочие жидкости, каждая косточка, каждая мышца в теле расправилась, и голова перестала кружиться. 

Я лежу рядом и кончиками пальцев вожу по его груди. Никогда не надоедает его трогать. Кенджиро делает вид, что спит, но я эту игру знаю. Ресницы-то дрожат, и уголки губ чуть подрагивают, вот-вот сложатся в улыбку. 

Я тоже напускаю на себя серьезный вид. Прикидываюсь, будто занята важным, осмысленным делом. Рисую на нем кружки и загогулины, похожие на фарисские письмена. Какое у него красивое тело. Ни унции лишнего жира. Да у него вообще жира нет. Фунтов двести костей и мышц. И кожа – гладкая, ровная, будто атласная. Лишь кое-где отмечена шрамами, будто штопкой. Нет, не атлас. Кожура фрукта. У яблок в нашем саду была такая: крепкая, красновато-коричневая, почти бронзовая. Так и хочется укусить. Я и укусила – в плечо. Сначала осторожно, а потом, в приступе озорства, посильнее. 

Тут Кенджиро, конечно, не выдержал. Фыркнул, опрокинул меня и давай за бока щипать. Его-то самого фиг ущипнешь, везде под кожей мышцы будто каменные. А я везде нежная, мягкая. Расшалившись, он тоже меня укусил, прямо в живот. Как на грех, там такая удобная складочка. 

– Ай! – говорю. – Ты чего, намекаешь, что я толстая? Чепуха, это кожа! 

Он усмехнулся лукаво. Ага, кожа, как же, как же, а под ней... Тьфу, опять я ему свои мысли приписываю. Он же ни слова не понимает. Но ведь говорят, что дикие народы наделены прямо-таки сверхъестественной интуицией. Вот и Кенджиро иногда смотрит так, будто понимает все, что я говорю и думаю. Ну да, где уж ему понять страдания девушки за тридцать. 

Между тем солнечный луч дополз до оконца, забранного мелкой сеткой, а это значит, что кончай прохлаждаться, вставай пришел. Надо выбираться из палатки и готовить ужин. 

Одеваясь, я снова посмотрела на складочку на животе. Ешкин кот, откуда только взялась? Да и бедра раздались. Положим, я уже лет десять новых дырок в поясах не пробиваю. Но еще помню себя стройной, как тростинка. Можно было запястье двумя пальцами обхватить. Ну, летая туда-сюда по таверне с подносом, особо не растолстеешь. У меня теперь жизнь не в пример спокойнее. Эх, верно говорила мама: «Были бы кости, а мясо нарастет!» Вот и наросло черт-те что, в довольстве и сытости. 

Грустно мне как-то сделалось, и настроение упало, как корочка на неудачном пироге. А народец у нас такой, никогда в покое не оставит. Сначала Зайтуна пришла, кувшин одолжить. «И как она еще на своих двоих ходит? – думаю с досадой. – Ее ведь уже катить можно!» Зайтуна – полная, рыхлая, будто у нее нет костей. Хорошо, покрывало носит, а то видно было бы, как жир колышется. Поневоле вспоминается студень или желе. Тут у меня мысли приняли кулинарное направление. Эх, такие мясные косточки с обеда остались, из них бы студню наварить, да с хреном его... Аж слюнки потекли. Но ледника нет; а без ледника студень не застынет. 

– Вай, Танит, чего такой смурной? На-ка вот, скушай, – Зайтуна сунула мне красное яблоко. – Родня прислал. Ты приходи, я тебе еще дам. 

Мне немедленно стало стыдно за свои мысли. Зайтуна – она такая теплая, душевная. Про таких говорят: «Хорошего человека должно быть много!» Одно время в Марранге была мода на темнокожих фарисских нянек, именно вот таких – больших, медлительных, домашних. Называли их «мамушками». Потом мода как-то прошла, дескать, мамушки детей балуют, перекармливают. Будь у меня в детстве такая нянька, я бы сейчас напоминала колобок. Да что ты будешь делать, мысли все об одном. 

Посмотреть на Надию – тоже радости мало. Ей, почитай, пятьдесят стукнуло, а она все еще стройная, как девушка. Ну ладно, положим, уже чересчур стройная. Худая, то есть, будто высохшая, кожа да кости. В детских книжках ведьм такими рисуют. Надия мало того что худющая, так еще и желчная, и язык острый, как бритва. Ведьма ведьмой. Самое смешное, что именно ведьмой она тут у нас и работает. 

Ведьма, колдунья – это совсем не то, что чародейка. Маги используют больше свою внутреннюю силу. У них там всякие заклинания, концентрация воли, энергетические каналы, и возможности огромные, и живут они ого-го сколько. А ведьмы используют зелья, талисманы, амулеты, разные магические предметы вроде костей дракона или руки повешенного. И умений у них раз-два и обчелся, и продолжительность жизни такая же, как у простых смертных. Маг – это как шеф-повар в ресторане. Любое блюдо может сготовить, фирменное или так, на каждый день, из чего придется. А колдун – как пирожник. Печет себе пирожки и печет, какие хочешь, круглые или треугольные, с такой начинкой или сякой, но только пирожки, больше ничего другого. 

Поэтому нет ничего обиднее для мага, если его колдуном обзовут. Это все равно что живописца маляром ославить. 

Надия – мастер по разным магическим пологам, защитным и прочим. Наш лагерь от чужих глаз именно она прикрывает. Еще может вызвать дождь или попутный ветер, только не всегда, на это много сил уходит, и результат – пятьдесят на пятьдесят. Еще она отлично умеет нагонять прохладу. Такие в пустыне очень ценятся. Странно, что она не живет со своим племенем. А что она из пустыни – дураку ясно. Кожа у нее темнее, чем у прочих фарри, почти черная, и белки глаз голубоватые слегка, будто магическим огнем пылают. Жутковато, но красиво. Даже Шариф мимо не прошел, хоть она ему в матери годится. 

Вот она идет и несет с собой отрезанную шакалью башку. Мне чуть дурно не стало. 

– Я тут еду готовлю, а ты тащишь всякую гадость! – кричу. 

Надия и бровью не ведет, будто не слышит. 

– Дай маленький котел. Мне череп нужен, выварить надо. 

От такой наглости я даже стушевалась. Надию остановить – это осадный щит нужен, не меньше. 

– Не дам. Вонять будет, как в помойной яме. 

– Чушь не неси, да? Еще повариха. Он же свежий. Поварится часа два, я тебе потом сама котел вымою. 

Вот это уже другой разговор. А то я помню, как она одолжила кастрюлю, зелье сварить. Вонь стояла несусветная, и кастрюля вся внутри почернела. 

Но нельзя же сдаваться без боя. Я продолжаю хмуриться, Надия уговаривает: 

– Сама жаловалась, что шакалы обнаглели, к лагерю подходят. Я сделаю защитный круг, только-то и надо, что череп. Дай котел, не жмотничай. 

Я мстительно поворчала: 

– Свой надо иметь, а еще ведьма! – и котел достала. 

Надие все равно делать было нечего, она уселась под навесом, языком почесать да поглазеть, как я лепешки пеку, пока шакалья башка варилась. Я не против, все развлечение, опять же Надия мне то масло подаст, то ложку. Вот что раздражает – она все время ест, в любое время суток, хоть мучное, хоть жирное, и ничего, все такая же худая. Не в коня корм, как говорится. И сейчас схватила кусок пирога, от обеда оставшийся, и хомячит. А за обедом, между прочим, уплетала за двоих. 

– Сколько можно жрать, лопнешь! – пробурчала я, не выдержав. 

Надия только смеется. 

– Завидуешь? 

Ну и завидую. Я сама к этому пирогу тянулась, а потом вспомнила злосчастную складочку, и руку отдернула. 

– Что, в любимые штаны не влезла? – зубоскалит Надия. 

– Блин, завидую я тебе, – сказала я честно. – У тебя до сих пор фигура, как у девчонки. А я вон чего... 

– Танит, что на тебя нашло? На верблюда влезаешь, в дверь проходишь, и ладно. Чего тебе не хватает? Так бы и сказала «с жиру бесишься», так ведь обидишься. 

– Да я вечно как посмотрю на наших охранниц – подтянутые, мускулистые, прямо стыдно делается. Ты вот тоже себя блюдешь, не распускаешься. 

Надия тут как-то даже погрустнела. Отвела глаза и говорит: 

– А ты думаешь, я всю жизнь мечтала такой быть? Я бы, может, с тобой поменялась, если б можно было. Что я только ни делала, сколько ни жрала, а ни одного фунта не прибавила. Это у вас на севере худых любят, – продолжала она, распаляясь с каждым словом. – А у нас, у бану сулайм, любят, чтобы женщина в теле была, было за что подержаться. Таких, как я, смертью ходячей дразнят. Полная женщина – значит, достаток в доме, значит, голодать не приходится. Первый муж мне говорил: «Ты что меня позоришь, будто я тебя не кормлю, будто ты младшая жена, которая верблюдов пасет и сухой лепешкой обедает»... 

Я растерялась. Мне никогда не приходило в голову, что Надия тоже недовольна своей фигурой. Понятно теперь, почему Зайтуна не думает худеть. Ее Рустам такой любит. 

– Мой парень все-таки не из ваших, – сказала я со вздохом. – Он весь такой поджарый, накачанный, я рядом с ним просто хрюшка. Ноги короткие, задница поперек себя шире. Не зря он тогда с Умаллат спутался... 

– Танит, ты головой-то подумай! – Надия фыркнула, грусть ее как рукой сняло. Ей только дай над кем-нибудь поглумиться. – Мужик не собака, на кости не кидается. Тебе в голову не пришло, что на узкие бедра, длинные ноги и упругие задницы он у себя в степи насмотрелся? И не только насмотрелся, а нащупался вдосталь. Парень женщину хочет, настоящую – мяконькую, теплую, от которой пахнет молоком и медом! 

Ну и ну, прямо поэтесса наша Надия. Что скрывать, приятно мне стало, и настроение поднялось. А лепешки я как раз на молоке и меде замесила. 

Может, права Надия, и Кенджиро потому меня за живот цапнул, что ему нравится эта складочка. И жирок на боках, и задница поперек себя шире. Я бы его спросила, если б он понимал всеобщий. Только кто ж на такое ответит честно! 

Я сама снисходительной не была. Всегда выбирала любовников с безупречной фигурой. И с Бернардо рассталась, когда он растолстел. Не поэтому, конечно, но и поэтому тоже. 

От тех, кто влезает к нам в постель и в сердце, мы требуем много – юности, красоты, стройности. Наверное, потому, что страстно желаем всем этим обладать сами. Всем тем, чего нам не хватает, что мы имели и потеряли или не имели никогда и жаждем приобрести.


	6. Зерна от плевел

Рис привезли грязный, вперемешку со всякой дрянью: шелухой, травинками, зернышками овса. Я устроила Райно скандал, душу отвела, но пользы от этого никакой. Следующий подвоз не раньше, чем через неделю, а до того надо что-то есть. 

– Это хороший рис, ханский, – оправдывался Райно, глядя на меня тоскливым взором, – нам его подешевле уступили. 

– Сколько раз говорила: на еде не экономить! – продолжала я разоряться. Надо Райно припугнуть, чтобы уважал больше. – Вот попадется там спорынья, все перетравимся. 

– Бог с тобой, откуда в рисе спорынья! – тут я и сама поняла, что палку слегка перегнула. – Подумаешь, трухи какой-то насыпалось. Перебери, да и все дела. 

– Ага, нанималась я вам тут рис перебирать. Может, мне делянку засеять и самой его выращивать? Сколько раз говорила: меня берите на закупки, сама буду продукты выбирать. Вам, мужикам, только доверь! 

В конце концов Райно утомился со мной спорить и уже на все был готов – премию мне выдать, выходной дать, в город взять на закупки, женщин в помощь отрядить, чтоб рис перебирали. Вот так неприятности можно обернуть себе на пользу. А рис – что рис, перебрать, и вся недолга. 

После обеда уселись мы вчетвером под навесом, где кухня, еще с трех сторон покрывалами прикрыли, чтоб солнце не светило. У меня как раз было два широких плоских блюда. Надия притащила свой хрустальный шар, пошептала над ним, и такая прохлада пошла – любо-дорого. Не работа, а отдых. С нами были еще Зайтуна и Нушабе, «шарифова цацка», как наши ее промеж себя называют, с подачи острячки Надии. Мне жалко стало, что она в своей парандже парится. Говорю частью словами, частью жестами: дескать, мешок свой сними, здесь до вечера ни один мужик не появится, в уголок сядь и отвернись от входа. 

Она паранджу сняла, разрумянившись от смущения. Надо же, темнокожие тоже краснеют. Девчонка совсем. Наверное, в нее с младенчества вдолбили, что старших надо слушаться. Очень уж в большой строгости арисланцы держат женщин. Хотя тут у нас народ в основном плюет на традиции, Зайтуна лицо не закрывает, только покрывало накидывает, и мужу ее хоть бы хны. У Надии вообще мужа нет, и никакого родственника мужского пола, кто бы ее сопровождал. Понятно: контрабандисты, мягко говоря, закон не чтут, а на мораль вообще положили. И встречается здесь, бывает, всякая шваль, отбросы общества. 

Да уж, когда Бернардо позвал меня работать на Райно, я сначала в такой ужас пришла, будто он меня в бордель или притон приглашает. Забавно вспомнить. На родине-то у нас только честное, законопослушное ремесло признается. Хотя еще прадеды наши наверняка не дураки были прохалявить торговые пошлины. Сейчас-то в Марранге, пожалуй, не найдешь ни одной безлюдной бухточки, чтоб тишком причалить и разгрузиться. 

Там само получилось, что Зайтуна с Нушабе сели у одного края, а мы с Надией у другого. Те болтают себе на фарис вполголоса, ну и мы треплемся на всеобщем. Заглянула Умаллат, опираясь на ненатянутый лук, вроде посоха. На голове у нее желтый шелковый платок, чтобы мозги не расплавились. Волос-то нет. Да и с волосами голову прикрывать не мешает. Она черный цвет любит, но под южным солнцем это просто смерть. А прочие цвета – слишком хорошая мишень для стрел. Жаль... Ей бы красный пошел, вот что я думаю. Или белый – загар оттенять. 

– Что платочек-то нацепила – чтобы лысина не сгорела? – сказала Надия ядовито. 

Они редко сталкиваются, но если сталкиваются, вот так и общаются. Одна язвит, вторая делает вид, что не слышит и вообще плевать хотела. Умаллат улыбнулась мне: 

– Танит, помочь надо? 

– Иди-иди уже, своими делами занимайся, – снова закапала ядом Надия. – Много от тебя помощи, белоручка. 

Я бы не отказалась от общества Умаллат, но выслушивать перебранки – увольте. Еще Надия уйдет, а если правду сказать, от нее помощи в этом деле больше. Умаллат, по-моему, в жизни ни к чему не притрагивалась, кроме сабли да тетивы лука. Ну разве что еще... как бы так поприличнее выразиться... к интимным местам женского тела. Ну, и мужского изредка. 

– Ничего, сами справимся, – говорю ласково, чтобы сгладить впечатление от неприязненных слов Надии. – Ты заходи после ужина, поможешь мне ножи поточить. Давно уже собираюсь. А лучше тебя никто не сделает. 

Стоило Умаллат отойти на десяток шагов, как Надия зашипела: 

– Что ты с ней любезничаешь, с этой распутницей? Никак тоже женоложицей заделалась? Я с ней и есть из одной тарелки побрезгую, а ты даже целовалась! 

– Что ты такая злобная, Надия, кто тебе сегодня не дал? – говорю в сердцах. – Может, Умаллат и не дала? 

Надия аж сплюнула от отвращения и не нашлась, что сказать. Надию хоть на минутку заткнуть – это вам не фунт изюму. 

– Нет, правда, за что ты ее так не любишь? Ведь не за то, что она с женщинами спит? 

– Это мерзость перед лицом Господа, – поджав губы, отвечает Надия. – Мужчины, что ложатся с мужчинами, и женщины, что ложатся с женщинами – как сорные травы среди доброй пшеницы, как зерна спорыньи в белоснежном рисе, это слова пророка нашего Махди Инхатмави... 

– Кончай религиозную пропаганду, – оборвала я ее довольно грубо. – Фарри и так фанатики, а вы, банухиды, вообще чокнутые. Ничего, что мы в одной тарелке рис перебираем? Я вообще-то из страны, где мужики спят с мужиками. Ой, да вокруг посмотри, когда эутанги приезжают, в каждой второй палатке разврат. 

Она говорит уже более мирно: 

– Это мы избранный народ. Про другие народы пророк ничего не говорил. Вам необязательно его заветы соблюдать. 

– Ну тогда и к Умаллат не цепляйся. 

Надия как заржет: 

– Ну, Танит, насмешила. Неужто эта дочь порока и разврата тебе не говорила? У меня-то глаз наметанный, я ворону в павлиньих перьях отличу от павлина. 

– Ты о чем? – не поняла я. 

– Она же родилась в Арислане, и отец ее был арисланец, по всему видать. Полукровка, ум-нарзи, дитя рабыни. 

Вот это да! Никогда бы не подумала. Умаллат – полукровка? У нее же кожа светлая совсем. Ну, со смуглинкой, как у верлонцев и приморских жителей. Еще загар, поди разбери, какого она была цвета при рождении. И на всеобщем говорит чисто. А вот у Надии акцент арисланский так и прет, твердый выговор и сильный упор на «а». Примерно так: «И атэц ее был арисланэц, па всэму видат!» 

– Ты посмотри на разрез глаз! На скулы! И брови, и ресницы южные. Она голову бреет, а так бы патлы кудрявые росли. Ум-нарзи, точно тебе говорю. 

Слышала я леденящие душу истории, как девицы с севера, поддавшись на красноречие и богатство южных ловеласов, уезжали с ними в Арислан. А там попадали в положение «нарзи» – младших жен, прислуги для всего дома, бесправных, почти рабынь. Запирали их на женской половине, и даже весточку родичам не пошлешь. Бррр. По арисланским законам мужчине достаточно сказать: «Я женюсь на этой женщине!» – в присутствии ее отца или опекуна, и брак считается заключенным... Нет, я бы никогда не пошла замуж за фарри, даже если бы он обращался со мной, как северянин, и жил бы в Марранге. Все равно он из другой страны, из другой культуры. Иноземца всегда видно, как карася среди форели. Конечно, я вот встречаюсь с мужчиной из чужого народа. Уж верно, между марранцем и фарри разница меньше, чем между марранцем и степняком. Хорошо еще, он всеобщего не знает, а то недоразумений бы не обобрались. Про жить вместе я даже не помышляю. Где жить – в степи, в шатре, шкурами крытом? Премного благодарны. А как бы странно Кенджиро смотрелся среди виноградников и апельсиновых деревьев, в домике у моря... 

Все-таки человек, покинувший родные места, подобен опавшему листку, гонимому ветром. Так я подумала, и во мне проснулось любопытство. Да и тему хотелось сменить. 

– А где ты так навострилась на всеобщем говорить? 

– Да я в Исфахане прожила лет десять. Муж у меня был аптекарь, я ему помогала за лавкой приглядывать, эликсиры составлять, и сама зелья варила. Так, слово за слово. Там народ-то всякий в Исфахане, кого только не встретишь. Бывало, месяцами родного языка не слышишь. Разве только служанке разнос устроишь. А муженек хорошо всеобщий знал, образованный он у меня. Даже дома на нем говорил, пока я ему не запретила. 

Вот это карьера для девочки из пустыни! Все эти бану-того, бану-сего, их скопом банухидами обзывают, детьми пустыни – они же дикие и нищие еще похуже степняков. В степи хоть воды и травы вдоволь. А банухиды кочуют со своими верблюдами от оазиса к оазису, в племенах у них человек по триста, не больше, ну может, пятьсот. Численность не растет, потому что народ постоянно гибнет в стычках между племенами. Жить-то как-то надо. Говорят, они воины не хуже степняков. Еще говорят, банухид может уйти в пески на неделю совсем один и вернется живой и относительно здоровый. Дети пустыни? Я бы назвала их пасынками. Восточный Арислан – суровый край. Слабые там не выживают. 

Надия даже читать не умеет, а вот поди ж ты, отхватила мужа образованного, городского, и не какого-нибудь завалящего – аптекаря, уважаемая профессия. 

– Как это тебя занесло в Исфахан? Вы же типа избранный народ, городов не признаете. 

– Да выгнали меня, – отвечает Надия совершенно будничным тоном, каким говорят: «Да за хлебом вышла». – Сказали, глаз у тебя дурной, дали воды на три дня и выгнали в пустыню. 

– И что? – я уставилась на нее в прямо-таки суеверном ужасе. 

– Ну, я легла и померла, – сказала она серьезно, но потом не выдержала и фыркнула. 

– Да ну тебя! – я тоже рассмеялась. – А что же твой муж за тебя не заступился? Ты как-то говорила «первый муж», я помню. 

– Милая моя, да я замужем пять раз была. 

Тут я совсем рот разинула и вопросы задавать перестала. Но Надия – она как пойдет ля-ля травить, как разойдется, никаких наводящих вопросов не надо, и даже поддакивать необязательно. 

– Ну вот, первый-то раз я была замужем за своим двоюродным братом. Очень мы друг друга любили. Года два вместе прожили, тут он в одночасье и умер. Уж как я горевала. Он даже ребеночка мне не оставил. А как – сына нет, мужа нет, давай снова замуж. Новый муж мне не очень-то был по сердцу, но делать нечего. Пришлось пойти. Он тоже ничего был, молодой, горячий, я уж привыкать начала, а тут его в сражении убили. Года мы с ним не прожили. Ладно, дело обычное, выдали замуж в третий раз, но совсем уж завалящего нашли – старого, некрасивого. И что ты думаешь, через месяц он возьми да и помри. Сын его давай шуметь, что я его отравила. И двух первых мужей мне припомнили. Второй-то ладно, а за Хариса обидно до слез. Чтобы я его, свет моих очей, розу сердца моего, отравила! Они все пошумели да и выгнали меня. А ведь сами дразнили «ходячей смертью», за худобу. Вот и сглазили. Еще говорят, у меня глаз дурной. Да у меня дар – защищать, охранять! Как я кляла этот дар, когда своего драгоценного не уберегла. И от змеиного укуса пологом укрыла, и от стрелы в бою, и от меча, и от жажды, и от львиной пасти, и от болезни. А он и не болел ни минуточки. Сказал: «Душно мне, ханум, жарко!» Прилег в шатре, руку на грудь вот так положил, я над ним с опахалом села, гляжу – не дышит уже... 

Железная Надия смахнула слезу с ресниц и замолчала. Я тоже молчала – что тут скажешь! Но не сидеть же над этим клятым рисом сычами. 

– Тогда ты и в Исфахан попала? – робко спрашиваю. 

– Нет, не тогда еще. Тогда я к Джавдету попала, он разбоем промышлял со своей шайкой. В самом Исфахане, случалось, лавки жег и грабил. Он меня в пустыне подобрал, выходил и себе оставил. Я его тоже за мужа считаю, хотя какой тут муж, почитай, во грехе жили. Не любила я его, он меня неволил и колотил почем зря. А как убежать – догонит, и не спрячешься, найдет. Тут я подумала: чего мне терять, все равно убийцей ославили... 

– И отравила? – ахнула я, глаза по блюдцу. 

– Вот еще, руки марать. Я их пологом укрывала, когда на дело ходили. И вроде как рука у меня дрогнула, язык заплелся. Не удался полог. Они на стражников напоролись и все полегли. А я собрала добро, какое нашла, на верблюда навьючила и в город. У Джавдета еще тайник был, да только краденым я побрезговала. Поселилась в Исфахане, открыла лавочку, торговала чем придется – приворотными зельями, снадобьями разными. Тут и с аптекарем моим познакомилась. Долго он меня обхаживал. Сердце не камень – сдалась я. Уж он меня любил, души не чаял. Даже к бану сулайм поехал, меня в жены попросил, калым заплатил, по обычаю. Других жен не брал, кроме меня. Он вдовец был, сыновья уже взрослые. 

– Почему был? Тоже умер? – с ужасом выговорила я. 

– Потому что был вдовец, пока не женился. Мы с ним дольше всего прожили. Лет пять будет, наверное. 

– А потом что? 

– Ушла я. Остохренело мне там. Я в пустыне выросла, город мне поперек горла. Гнездо разврата, средоточие греха. Выпросила у мужа разрешение поклониться святым местам да и уехала. Он ведь как чувствовал, плакал, меня провожая, говорил: «Если что случится, я тебя всегда буду ждать и другой жены не возьму. Хоть через год возвращайся!» 

Я прикинула: я сама тут больше года, лагерю года два, и Надия тут с самого начала. Два года, не меньше. 

– Вернешься? 

– Не знаю пока. Ты не подумай, я не такая змея, весточку ему пару раз присылала. Набрала тут в степи травок разных, какие ему нужны были, и тоже отправила. Ведь говорила же ему: оставь ты эту лавку сыну или продай, уедем в Курманкул или в Бисутун, садик разведем, верблюдов, козочек, я прясть стану... Нет, не соглашался. Аптека-то наша на улице Полумесяца, «Кзыл-Арслан» называется, Красный Лев. Аттаф мне объяснял, это из алхимии какое-то понятие, из рецепта, как свинец в золото обратить. Наша-то улица еще приличная, порядочная. А вот прочие, где иноземцы живут, срам один. Захожу я как-то раз в таверну «Ахмани аль-Рияд», а там... 

И разговор перешел на бесстыдство молодых женщин и падение нравов в обществе. А там и жара спала, и время ужина пришло, и риса мы полмешка совместными усилиями перебрали. 

После ужина ко мне зашла Умаллат, поточила ножи, как договорились. Как бы ее разговорить, думаю. Она же о своем прошлом вообще ни гугу. Хоть бы словечко обронила, что в Арислане родилась, что фарисская кровь у нее. Ладно, начну с божьей помощью, один раз прокатило и другой прокатит. Спрашиваю небрежно: 

– А где ты так навострилась на всеобщем говорить? 

Умаллат мою хитрость, конечно, разгадала. Что, говорит, эта бесноватая на меня настучала? Надию она иначе не называет. А Надия ее, соответственно, «эта женоложица» или «дочь порока». Я созналась, что таки да, разведка донесла. Умаллат была в благодушном настроении и поболтать не прочь. Рассказ ее был куда короче, чем у Надии, Умаллат вообще немногословна, но не менее выразительна. 

– Мать у меня была северянка, из Криды. Дома со мной только на всеобщем говорила, хоть папаша запрещал. Я всеобщий лучше фарис знаю. Потом где только ни жила – в Верло, в Криде, в Марранге вашей. Кридане меня за свою принимают. Похожа на тамошних горцев, они тож чернявые. 

Мать была младшей женой, папаша ее в бедной семье взял. Потом всю жизнь попрекал. Другие жены «белой швалью» честили. А меня в тринадцать лет замуж решили отдать. За папашиного ровесника. Не западло ли? Я шальная была с детства. Взяла и голову обрила. Страшный позор по местным понятиям. Женишку меня даже не показали, сказали, больна. А я и была больна, от порки, какую мне папаша задал. Он орет: все равно замуж отдам, когда волосы отрастут, ножи, бритвы отберу, под замок засажу! А я ему пригрозила, что себе _туда_ ложку засуну. Без целки – порченый товар, калым не возьмешь! Ну, он нашел бы куда меня продать, только я дожидаться не стала. Отлежалась и деру. Голову так и брила, чтоб за мальчика принимали. На мальчика тоже охотник нашелся. Так я в первый раз человека убила. Потом прибилась к одной шайке, а там ремесло какое – либо воруешь, либо глотки режешь, либо ноги раздвигаешь. Выбор невелик. Я стала убивать за деньги. Пока опыта не было, возраст выручал. Кто девчонку заподозрит. А потом не только убивать, но и от убийц охранять случалось. На энкинов ходили, не все им нас грабить. У тангов с год пожила, очень мне их мальчики нравились. В армию нанялась, еще в Криде, но мне там не глянулось. Не люблю, когда мной командуют... 

Я легла спать, а Надия с Умаллат все не шли у меня из головы. Такие разные и такие похожие. Я не знаю женщин более сильных, заслуживающих уважения и любви. А ведь для родичей, которые выжили их из дома, это было как паршивую овцу из стада изгнать. 

Я вот что думаю: так Господь отделяет зерна от плевел, настоящих людей от быдла.


	7. Уха по-немурски

Форель из горных илмаэрских речек – красивая, серо-серебристая, с темными пятнышками, и плавники у нее играют всеми цветами радуги. Чего только ни возят через наш лагерь. Вот и форель привезли, живую, в бочках с водой, и позволили мне выловить десяток рыбин покрупнее. «Усушка!» – подмигивали погонщики. 

Я выпотрошила форель и задумалась, что бы из нее приготовить. Проблема в том, что я с побережья Марранги, я знаю миллион рыбных блюд. Ну, может, чуть поменьше. 

Лучше всех, кого я знаю, готовила рыбу моя бабушка по матери. Звали ее Таль; полное имя Кинталь или Киннаталь, не помню точно. Но чаще все звали ее почтительно «бабушка», не только родичи, но и все остальные. 

Она была рыбачка от бога. Говорили, что она родилась с веслом и сетью. В море выходила с десяти лет, плавала на всем, что только может плавать, ловила все, что можно ловить, и с китобоями добиралась чуть не до самого Края мира. Наверное, мать моя, тогда еще девчонка, не видела ее месяцами. Может быть, потому она возненавидела рыбацкий промысел и выскочила замуж за сына трактирщика. «Прокляну!» – кричала бабушка Таль. «А ты хочешь, чтобы я всю жизнь прожила, как ты, в рыбьих потрохах по колено?» – отвечала ей мать, не тушуясь. Покричав друг на друга всласть, они помирились. Именно у дочери бабушка нашла пристанище, когда ее упросили больше не выходить в море. Из рыбаков редко кто доживает до семидесяти; а бабушке было семьдесят пять. 

Закрою глаза – и вижу, как наяву, ее маленькую сухощавую фигуру. За многие сотни лет дылды среди рыбаков перевелись, и все наше племя – низкорослое, коротконогое, и бывало, услышишь от какого-нибудь остряка: «Вон морской гном пошел». Про рыбаков ведь еще ходят всякие россказни, будто они добывают золото и драгоценности из морской пучины, как гномы – из глубины гор. Если б так, бабушка, верно, накопила бы побольше пожиток, чем маленький сундучок, с которым она въехала в мансарду нашей таверны. 

Вот он, этот сундучок из заморского черного дерева, выложенный перламутром. Он сопровождает меня во всех моих странствиях – честно признаться, в компании с объемистым баулом и спальным мешком. Перламутр уже осыпался кое-где, и лак облупился, но я не отдаю его подновлять, ибо таким и помню во времена моего детства. Когда я осяду где-нибудь насовсем, он займет подобающее место в моей комнате, и тогда я заново покрою его перламутром и лаком. 

Напрячь немножко память – и образ ее становится ближе, и я начинаю различать детали. Когда я была совсем маленькая, мне сказали: «Поцелуй бабушку!» А я вместо этого лизнула ее в щеку и удивленно сказала: «Несоленая!» У нее была потемневшая, будто бы дубленая кожа, волосы, выгоревшие на солнце, руки в мозолях от руля, живые синие глаза, не потускневшие с возрастом. Море словно просолило ее, просмолило, вытравив все, что было в ней яркого, горячего, мягкого. Но взамен наполнило глаза глубокой лазурью и еще какой-то извечной, спокойной мудростью. Про тех, у кого такие глаза, говорят: морской дракон поцеловал. Они смотрят так, будто знают все тайны мира. Вернее, так: будто знают одну единственную тайну, по сравнению с которой все прочие не стоят ни гроша. 

Бабушка Таль вовсе не была этаким матриархом, вызывающим опасливое почтение. Она часами просиживала на табуретке у ворот, посасывая свою короткую трубочку – их еще называют носогрейками. Со знакомыми перебрасывалась парой фраз, порою кто-нибудь останавливался для более обстоятельной беседы. К ней шли за советом, за благословением, приглашали на «первый лов» – это когда юный рыбак первый раз возвращается из плаванья. И несли ей рыбку, соленую или свежую, креветок или мидий. «Опять дары моря! – она шлепала скользкую рыбину на стол в кухне. – В прежние-то времена носили в часовенку на мысу, вроде как на удачу, а теперь мне тащат». И плохо скрываемая гордость слышалась в ее голосе. 

Но чаще она просто разглядывала прохожих. Это ей никогда не надоедало. В море ведь месяцами не видишь никого, кроме пятерых товарищей по катеру. А то бывает, на лов ходят вдвоем или даже в одиночку. А когда пристаешь к какому-нибудь богом забытому острову, там тебя встречают только птицы и черепахи. Так что бабушка могла смотреть на людские лица бесконечно и слушать жужжание разговоров, доносящееся из раскрытых дверей таверны. 

В рыбные дни она безраздельно царила на кухне, и мать безропотно принимала на себя роль поваренка, чистя рыбу и нарезая овощи. Особенно бабушке удавалась уха по-немурски – обычная уха из кефали с приправами. Простая рыбная похлебка выходила у нее непохожей на все, что готовили другие хозяйки Кеннесоу. Когда в меню была уха по-немурски, даже бывалые рыбаки забегали на тарелочку. Хотя, кажется, нашли, чем их удивить – ухой! Мать все пыталась выведать секрет, да не она одна, но бабушка стояла, как волнорез, непоколебимо: «Какой уж там секрет!» Однако готовила уху по-немурски редко, а специи смешивала заранее, как заправский алхимик. 

У нас на побережье говорят: «Есть мертвые, живые и те, кто в море». «За тех, кто в море!» – первый тост среди моряков. У нас не хоронят пустых гробов; только на скале у часовенки выбивают имя и дату, когда ушел в море и не вернулся. Иногда добавляют еще пару слов: «король китобоев», «волшебный голос», «удалой танцор», «удачи на ловле!», «ушел на закат», «видел небо в стальных переливах и камни на илистом дне» (это из песни). Есть там и имя моей бабушки, и слова: «Лучший рулевой Кеннесоу». 

Как и многим поколениям моих предков, бабушке не суждено было упокоиться на семейном кладбище. Море ждало ее десять лет и дождалось. Ей не было никакого резона в свои восемьдесят пять выходить в море, тем более в одиночку. Но она вышла – и не вернулась. Море забрало ее к себе, и она унесла с собой частицу моей души, запах крепкого рыбацкого самосада-горлодера, бесчисленные рыбацкие байки и рецепт приготовления ухи по-немурски. 

Вернее, все думали так про рецепт. На самом деле бабушка подарила мне свой секрет, так же как черный лаковый сундучок. Мне было лет десять, я с удовольствием помогала бабушке Таль на кухне. Наградой были байки, которые она могла травить безостановочно и каждую хоть по двадцать пять раз: про морских драконов, про чародейскую башню, про волшебное кольцо, про корабли-призраки, про рыбу с человечьим лицом и двумя зрачками в каждом глазу. Заслушавшись, я даже забыла наказ матери – внимательно следить, что бабушка кладет в уху. Но, видно, от меня она не стереглась. Небрежно, будто так и надо, стряхнула золу из трубки прямо в кастрюлю. 

– Ой, ба, что ты делаешь? – изумилась я, мигом отвлекшись от приключений Короля-Рыболова. 

– Вот это и есть секрет ухи по-немурски, – хладнокровно отозвалась она. – Что, мамке расскажешь? 

– Я не доносчица! – гордо сказала я. И правда, так никогда и не рассказала. Но тогда от любопытства у меня все зудело, как от ожога медузы. – А зачем это, ба? 

– Бывало, приправ нет, так мы соленую воду льем, и золу подкидываем, и табачок. 

Тайных ингредиентов было три: морская вода, уголек и понюшка табака. А почему по-немурски? Немур – стало быть, остров такой на западе, одна голая скала, вдалеке от обычных морских путей. Там они чуть не месяц просидели, питаясь одной рыбой, когда катер получил пробоину. Приправы все вышли, и сыпали они в уху, что придется. А потом к острову прибило пару досок, они залатали катер и вернулись. 

Вот и весь секрет. 

Я так и не рискнула повторить бабушкин рецепт. И табак обычно под руку не попадался. С тех пор как я уехала с побережья, вокруг меня было мало курящих, а сама я никогда не была склонна к этому делу. Но раз божья благодать в виде свежей рыбы снизошла на мою кухню – здесь, всего в 50 милях от пустыни, – и раз я вспомнила бабушку, то стоит попробовать. 

После нехитрой пантомимы мой степняк принес трубку и даже раскурил ее для меня. Я затянулась пару раз на пробу, но кончилось тем же, чем и всегда: приступом кашля. Зато потом я была вознаграждена невиданным прежде зрелищем, когда стряхнула пепел из трубки в кастрюлю и вернула ее Кенджиро, – видом потрясенного степняка. У него аж челюсть отвалилась. 

Он положил руки на горло, высунул язык и живописно изобразил покойника. 

– Неженка какой, а еще степняк! – сказала я со смехом. – Скажи спасибо, что я мышиный помет туда не кладу! Между прочим, есть такие рецепты! 

Он задумчиво затянулся трубкой, ушел и вернулся с верблюжьей колючкой. Протянул ее мне с поклоном, как букет. И показал пальцем на кастрюлю. 

Хе-хе, увернуться от молниеносного шлепка этой же колючкой он не успел. Ай да я. Впрочем, потом мне пришлось бегать от него вокруг навеса, визжа и уворачиваясь. Мне убежать не удалось, а вот уха убежала, пока мы целовались. 

Моя уха получилась не такой, как у бабушки Таль. Но кто сказал, что она хуже?


	8. Грязная работа

Я рубила баранину на старой крышке от котла. На деревянной колоде было бы удобнее. Но где в степи возьмешь пенек? Зато топорик у меня был отличный. Легкий, острый, на длинной ручке. Раньше ручка была украшена перьями, но я их оборвала, чтобы не мешались. Жаль, без обушка – было бы удобно мясо отбивать. Вместо обушка лезвие вроде клыка: ни к селу ни к городу. Что ж, дареному коню под хвост не заглядывают. 

Топорик мне притащил Кенджиро. Если я хоть что-то понимаю в этой жизни, снял с трупа. С убитого энкины, одного из тех, что напали на караван. В лагере неделю только об этом и говорили. Как только начиналось: «А он на меня слева, а я ему бац по черепу, гляжу, Хайме с седла валится, а в горле стрела...» – я зеленела и уходила подальше. Как представлю, что не у неведомого Хайме стрела в горле, а у кого-то знакомого, сразу мурашки по коже. 

А еще мутит меня от всякого такого – раны, кровь, мясо. С детства, причем. Рыбу спокойно чистила. А как в первый раз взялась курицу потрошить – чуть не сомлела. Ничего, справилась, даже стряпухой стала. Но мясо разделывать все равно не люблю. Особенно жирную баранину. 

Грязная работа. Но кто-то должен ее делать. Пастухам что, порубили тушу на куски, и все. А мне надо отделить мясо от костей, порезать на порции, да еще кости порубить, чтобы в котел влезли. Без костей бульон не такой наваристый. 

  

Тогда все и началось, когда я мясо рубила. Так увлеклась, что ничего вокруг не замечала. Пот глаза заливает, прядь волос из косынки выбилась, лицо щекочет, а не поправишь – руки по локоть в крови. В буквальном смысле. Опять же расслабилась от спокойной жизни: когда последний раз энкинов поблизости видели? А что суматоха поднялась, так мало ли по какому поводу. Буду я еще отвлекаться. 

И тут щелкнуло звонко, и в столбе ограды задрожала стрела с черным оперением. Тихо-тихо стало, все звуки пропали, мир будто замер. 

Я слышала, что в минуту опасности у человека слух отключается, но не думала, что вместе с мозгами. Я еще успела оглянуться недоуменно по сторонам и наверняка бы словила следующую стрелу, если б меня не шваркнули мордой в песок. 

Больно, черт! Зато мозги на место встали. И слух вернулся. 

Оказалось, Шариф. Заорал мне в ухо: 

– Ты что, идиотка совсем? Тебе кричат: ложись, ты что, оглохла? Лежи, не высовывайся! 

От потрясения я даже на «идиотку» не обиделась. Шариф прикрыл меня скатеркой и побежал, пригибаясь, прочь. 

С ума сойти, что творится. Чуть не подставилась под степную стрелу, как зеленый новичок. От запоздалого страха внутри все заледенело, будто я целиком проглотила порядочный шарик мороженого. Визги, вой, крики, удары стали о сталь тоже бодрости не добавляли. Пение стрел аж в животе отдавалось. Если б я могла, закопалась бы в песок, ей-богу. Господи боже, а Шариф встал, саблю вынул и драться пошел, и все прочие наши, кто носит оружие... Странное дело, подумала я сначала про Умаллат, даже не вспомнив, что она два месяца как уехала. Потом подумала про Кенджиро. А если его ранят? А если серьезно? Говорят, до Тадзимы тоже был проводник из эссанти, его убили в стычке... 

Шороха я не слышала. Видно, сработало шестое чувство. Приподняла голову и увидела в двух шагах узкую смуглую спину, не принадлежавшую никому из тех, кого я знала. Он держал лук с наложенной стрелой, и держал его, как все энкины, поперек груди, и в волосах у него были перья. Помню, как быстро промелькнула мысль: топорик не для меня, наверняка промахнусь, лучше привычный инструмент. Не дыша, я протянула руку за чугунной сковородой. Пальцы сомкнулись на ручке, кочевник отвел локоть назад, натягивая тетиву, и я со всей дури врезала ему по голове. От души, аж звон раздался. Обернуться он все-таки успел, и удар пришелся по виску, а не по затылку. Он опрокинулся и больше не шевелился. Я сняла пояс и связала ему руки. Тихо удивляясь своей сноровке и спокойствию – будто всю жизнь этим занималась. 

А тут и бой кончился, стихло гиканье, вой и лошадиный ржач. Я села над пленником со сковородкой наготове, ноги меня не держали. И глаза боялась от него отвести, ну как встанет, знаем мы эти фокусы! Только слышала, как Зайтуна, жена Рустама, призывает проклятия на головы энкинов, да так, что уши вянут, хоть я не все понимаю. 

Десяти минут не прошло, как все сгрудились вокруг меня, поглазеть на пленника и снять стресс парой кружек вина. Бернардо вынул у меня из рук сковороду и сказал весело: 

– Чистая работа, Танит! Никогда не повернусь к тебе спиной, когда у тебя в руках эта штука! 

Кенджиро отодвинул его в сторону и совершенно неожиданно задрал на мне подол. Я обомлела. Только и смогла пролепетать: 

– Сдурел, не прямо здесь же! 

Кто их знает, этих варваров. Может, у них после боя трахаться принято. 

Оказалось, он вовсе не собирался меня насиловать. Какая жалость. Правда, я тут же забыла о сексе, как только увидела стрелу, запутавшуюся в юбке. Энкина успел спустить тетиву, когда я его приложила. А на ноге повыше колена была здоровая ссадина. В тот же момент я почувствовала боль. Ну почему, стоит только увидеть рану, болит сильнее? 

Кенджиро выдернул стрелу, понюхал наконечник, лизнул. Проверяет, не отравлена ли? Мама дорогая, только этого не хватало! Нет, кажется, обошлось. 

Он отер мне кровь моей же юбкой и посмотрел на меня так, что мне нестерпимо захотелось его поцеловать. Но я удержалась. Идиотка. 

Народ кругом просто рта не закрывал: 

– Смотри, пацан совсем, лет пятнадцать. 

– Это щенки, учебный рейд. Поняли, что мы им не по зубам, и смылись. 

– Рустам, они твоего вороного угнали, и еще пару кобыл. 

– Палатку потушили? 

– Ага, потушишь там, как же. Одни уголечки. Райно мне теперь новую должен. 

– Суарес, как рука? 

– Пустяк, у Танит и то серьезнее. 

– Ну, бабы, вы даете. Вы бы и ветеранов отбили, не только щенков. 

– Да ветераны с бабами драться не станут! 

Собственно, потому у нас дам в охране больше – чтобы кочевники не слишком наседали. Им какой интерес выходить против женщин, ни славы, ни развлечения. По большей части служат у нас отставные кавалеристки, с криданских границ. Они там энкинов имели в хвост и в гриву и здесь имеют. 

Суарес протянула мне фляжку. 

– На-ка вот, выпей. Сразу в себя придешь. 

Я глотнула и закашлялась. Чистая кхамра! Мозги прочищает капитально. 

Подошел Райно, постоял в глубокой задумчивости над связанным энкиной. 

– Ну и что мы будем с ним делать? – спросил хмуро. 

В тоне его отчетливо звучало: живым он нам тут не нужен. Кенджиро будничным жестом запрокинул пленнику голову и приставил к горлу нож. 

– Не смей! – взвизгнула я, хватая его за руку. – Райно, мы же не дикари! 

– Ладно, – морщась, сказал он. – Привяжите его к коновязи. Продадим в Курманкул или еще куда. Кормить сама будешь. 

Степняк тем временем пришел в себя. Когда его подняли на ноги, он вдруг забился, жутковато скалясь. 

– Думает, мы его по кругу пустим. Есть у степняков такой обычай. 

– А что, я бы не отказался. 

– Уж проще гремучую змею... 

– Можно и подержать... 

– Заткнитесь, вы! – сказала я в сердцах. – Слушать тошно. 

Пошла и проследила, как они прикрутили мальчишку к коновязи. На совесть прикрутили, за шею, как дикого зверя, на палку с ременной петлей, и руки связали сзади. Оборвали с него все перья и бусы на сувениры. И набедренную повязку бы стащили, если б я их не удержала. 

– Пленник, между прочим, мой. И трофеи мои, – сказала я самым мерзким голосом, каким только смогла. – Так что гоните бусики. 

Ребята поворчали, но все вернули. Я бросила украшения рядом со степняком. Он даже не пошевелился. Сидел, закрыв глаза, как бронзовый идол. 

Я ушла, но думать о нем не перестала. Может, он предпочел бы смерть плену и рабству. Будь я уверена в этом, позволила бы его убить? Вряд ли. Я могла полчерепа бедному парню снести своей сковородкой, пока бедный парень готовился пустить стрелу кому-нибудь в глаз. Кому-нибудь из тех, кто ел со мной из одного котла. Кому-нибудь из тех, кто делил со мной постель. Снесла бы – и не пожалела. Но одно дело бой, а другое – бойня. Мы не мясники. Грязная работа не для нас. 

«Ну да, лучше пусть его трахает кто попало в подпольном борделе», – подсказал ехидно внутренний голос. Противно, что и говорить. Да еще и подозрения кое-какие зашевелились. Так что я выпуталась из-под сонного Кенджиро, накинула бурнус и вылезла из палатки в темноту. 

Ну, так и есть. Набросили на фонарь платок и возятся у столба. 

– Ноги, ноги держи! Кусается, черт! 

– Ай-яй-яй! – сказала я громко и укоризненно. – Илмайрец и фарри собираются предаться греху мужеложства! 

– Да ладно тебе, – примирительно сказал Резван. Я не видела его в полутьме, но узнала голос. Про «я бы не отказался» днем говорил именно он. – Вшивый степняк – разве это грех? С животными наш пророк трахаться не запрещает. 

– Пророк, может, и разрешает, а Фарида тебя месяц в постель не пустит! – пригрозила я. – А ну быстро отсюда. 

Они ушли. Я подошла ближе, но не слишком близко. Мальчишка лежал, скорчившись – видно, закрывался от пинков. Вот уроды! А мне что делать, караулить его день и ночь, что ли? 

Был у меня всегда при себе перочинный ножик – ногти почистить, веревку обрезать, да мало ли. Я раскрыла его и уронила будто невзначай на песок, в пределах досягаемости. И пошла себе, не оглядываясь, лишь чувствуя противный холодок между лопатками. А ну как он сейчас мне на спину прыгнет и этим вот ножом... 

Я нырнула в палатку с колотящимся сердцем и еще с час уснуть не могла: прислушивалась, не начнется ли переполох. Было тихо, только раз мне послышалось ржание лошади. 

Утром я приготовилась к буре и к лекции на тему, как нехорошо раскидывать ножи где попало. Райно вообще-то в гневе страшен, знаем, видали. Буря была, но обрушилась, как ни странно, не на меня, а на тех, кто связывал мальчишку. Энкина умудрился перерезать ременную петлю так, что выглядела она лопнувшей. 

– Погнилее ремня не нашли? – бушевал Райно. – Вы б его еще бечевкой привязали! Стоимость коня удержу из жалованья! – тут он заметил меня и крикнул: – И с твоего тоже, Танит! Твой мальчишка лучшего коня увел! Надо было его прикончить! 

Я вздохнула. Добрые дела всегда наказуемы, мне ли не знать. Что ж, это всего лишь деньги. Будет у меня в саду не пять вишневых деревьев, а четыре. Так я всегда утешаю себя при денежных неурядицах. 

Два дня я не могла отделаться от мыслей о мальчишке-степняке. Как он добрался до своих, как его встретили, что он им соврал... 

А через неделю конь наш вернулся. К его шее припал темнокожий мальчик, еле живой от голода и жажды. Мальчик не говорил ни слова, только дрожал. Грязные спутанные волосы закрывали лицо. Он был совершенно голый, и синяки можно было пересчитать все до единого. Следы от плети на спине. Ягодицы и бедра, сбитые до крови об лошадиную спину. Или _не только_ об лошадиную спину? 

Наши стояли вокруг и глазели, как на диковинного зверька. 

– Энкинский пленник. С ним, небось, все племя развлекалось. Как ему удалось сбежать, да еще с нашим конем? 

– Он, похоже, немой. Или умом тронулся. Тут любой бы тронулся. 

– Спасибо, хоть воды догадались дать, – ядовито бросила я, расталкивая зевак. – Пойдем, малыш, я тебя накормлю. 

Малышом он, конечно, не был. Все четырнадцать, а то и пятнадцать. Но глаза его были глазами забитого, испуганного ребенка. И точно так же, как ребенок прячется за мамину юбку, он зарылся лицом в мой подол. 

– Может, его продать вместо того? – задумчиво сказал Райно. 

– Только попробуй! – взорвалась я. – Кто его тронет, будет иметь дело со мной, и сковородкой дело не обойдется! 

– Ну, вот сама с ним и нянчись. Будет тебе поваренок для грязной работы. 

Я не могла поверить своим ушам. Как это я упустила, что в Райно столько цинизма? 

– Райно, он гражданин Арислана! Его нужно отвезти в Исфахан, пусть разыщут его родителей, отправят домой! 

– Думаешь, ему там сильно обрадуются? Дураку ясно, чем он занимался в плену. Степняцкая подстилка! 

Мне хотелось ударить Райно. Чудом удержалась. Смерила его уничтожающим взглядом и потащила найденыша в свою палатку. Дел было невпроворот: покормить первым делом, потом помыть, перевязать и подогнать одежду. 

Райно крикнул вслед: 

– Чтоб ужин вовремя был! 

  

Мальчик так и не заговорил. Ни через день, ни через неделю. Я надеялась, что это всего лишь последствия шока. Что когда-нибудь пережитые ужасы забудутся. Но когда еще это будет? Ему бы научиться не вздрагивать от прикосновений, не забиваться в темные углы. 

При виде моего степняка он бледнел. Я пыталась объяснить, что эссанти – другое племя, с другими обычаями, но все бесполезно. Впрочем, с другими ли? 

Как несправедлив мир! За грехи отцов расплачиваются дети. Сколько степняцких юношей фарри продали в рабство? В доме моего дяди был раскосый слуга, потомок раба-степняка в третьем или четвертом колене. 

Хотелось надеяться, что мое долбаное прекраснодушие было оправдано. Что энкина решил отплатить добром за добро. Дать выкуп за жизнь – другой жизнью. Что мир не такое мерзкое место, каким иногда кажется. 

Я звала его Мальчик. Пыталась перебирать арисланские имена, но, видно, не вспомнила верного. Или мальчик не понял, чего я от него хочу. Не то чтобы он тронулся умом, как говорили наши. Поручения по кухне выполнял послушно и точно, не приходилось объяснять, как нарезать хлеб или отдраить кастрюлю, и даже мое жуткое фарисское произношение ему не мешало. Но когда я пыталась задавать вопросы, он впадал в ступор. Словно его низвели на уровень дрессированного пса. 

Он жил в моей палатке. Я знала, что он боится оставаться один. Наши дразнили его и глумились, когда меня не было близко. Кто знает, какие еще идеи могут прийти им в голову. Я слишком хорошо помнила мальчишку-степняка. 

Я брала одеяло и тайком уходила с Кенджиро в степь, будто прелюбодейка. Меня хватило раза на три, уж больно холодные стали ночи, даже рядом с горячим степняком. Потом он уехал, и я в который раз задалась вопросом: вернется ли? 

  

– Шалфей, ромашка, пион, мята, пустырник, – Надия загибала пальцы, перечисляя состав успокоительного питья. – Здесь не достанешь. 

– Я знаю, – сказала я устало. – А потом ему понадобится новая одежда и башмаки. А потом все начнут судачить, почему взрослый парень спит со мной в палатке. А потом мой мужик меня бросит, потому что нам негде трахаться. 

– У нас говорят: если гора не идет к Магомету, Магомет сам идет к горе. Я знаю хороший приют в Исфахане. Действительно хороший, где воспитатели не бьют детей и не продают налево продукты с кухни. Этот, конечно, староват для приюта, но Аттаф похлопочет. 

– А твой Аттаф не задумается, с какой стати жена посылает ему какого-то мальчишку? 

– На сына не похож, на любовника тоже, пусть думает, что хочет. Решай, Танит. Или ты еще не наигралась? 

Лицо у меня запылало. Надия била по больному. Я знала, что еще не доросла до такой ответственности. У меня нет ни сил, ни времени, чтобы заботиться о нем. 

Я сама отвезла мальчика в приют «Шираз», чтобы увидеть, как там и что, своими глазами. Надия написала письмо Аттафу, и он предоставил необходимые рекомендации. Подозреваю, что вкупе с некоторой суммой денег. Приют оказался очень приличным. Уж приличнее, чем лагерь контрабандистов в степи. 

Когда я уходила, мальчик не плакал. Плакала я. 

Мне было стыдно. Иногда работа, за которую берешься, оказывается не по плечу.


	9. Отрава

Из грибов я знаю одни шампиньоны. Ну ладно, вешенки еще. Собирают их не в лесах, а в собственных подвалах. Или в лавке зеленщика. Лесов-то у меня на родине нет. В сырых низинах встречаются мухоморы. Только их, ясен перец, не едят, а употребляют согласно названию. Мух морят, то есть. 

А прочие грибы для нас привозные деликатесы. Продают их солеными, сушеными, маринованными, в кадушках, берестяных туесках, а те, что подороже, поблагороднее, в стеклянных баночках. В большом городе чего только ни попробуешь. Вот и я грибов налопалась. Особенно понравились опята. Крошечные, славные, словно игрушечки. На маринад специально мелкие отбирают, как огурчики-корнишоны. А если им дать вырасти – вполне себе здоровые. Живых я не видела никогда, свежих то есть. Но по сушеным, когда в кипятке разбухнут, можно судить. 

Связку сушеных опят мне притащил Брие, погонщик. Сам собирал, а жена сушила. Он родом из Илмаэра. Крепко скучает по дому; хотя бы по тому видно, что любит посидеть у меня под навесом, пока я готовлю, «погуторить», как он выражается. А поскольку дело не обходится без какого-нибудь подношения, вроде этой связки грибов или домашних солений, я не возражаю. 

Сидит, смолит «козью ножку», рассказывает, упирая на «о», по-илмаэрски. Он совсем деревенский житель, старина Брие, прямо от сохи. 

– Что ж, отец, тебя так далеко от дома занесло? 

– Дак окромя меня кто ж работать-от будет? Некому окромя меня работать, – степенно отвечает словоохотливый старичок. – Ваши, штоль, торговые люди с мулами станут трястись, али с верблюдами там? Али нешто фарри станут убиваться, за скотиной ходить? У нас ить страна бедная, все на заработки ездют, кто куда, кто в Криду, кто лес рубить – далече, ажно до самого Храма добираются. Ишшо со степняками торгуют, да только косо у нас на таких смотрют, зазорное это дело, стыдное, нешто степняки не убивцы, не греховодники. Лучче уж как я, в чужой стороне по полгода. К осени-от завсегда ехаю охолонуться, а то жара в печенках сидит. Страсть как я осень люблю. У вас-от круглый год лето, и не знаете такой красоты. Желтенькое все такое, красивенькое, а видать далеко-о, до самых синих гор. Встанешь посередь лесочка на горушке, цигарку закуришь – хорошо. Душа как есть отдыхает. Грибочков опять же насоберешь – рази ж плохо. Хозяйка моя их и нажарит, и насолит, и насушит. Нынче грибы богато уродились. Даже тебе-от привез. У нас ить как – если к обеду два ведра не насоберешь, говорят: плохой год, мало грибочков. 

Чудно даже думать – вот у нас в Кеннесоу на рыбную ловлю выходят. А кто-то в лес по грибы. 

Я поделилась своей мыслью с Брие. 

– Ить правда, похоже, – протянул он. Видно было, что сравнение его поразило. – Только рыбу проще. Ее ить приманить можно, наживкой. Или сетями брать. 

– Да и волшбой глушат, если совести нет, – поддакнула я. 

Старик очень увлекся сопоставлением сбора грибов и рыбной ловли. 

– Снасти зато никакой не надоть. Корзинка да ножик. 

– Ну и нам случалось на нитку с булавкой ловить. В море зато акулы. 

– Чай, у нас в лесу опасностев не меньше. Мишку, бывает, встретишь. Только об эту пору они сытые, незлые. Не весна, чай. А то ишшо и жмию можно увидать. Ты к пеньку руку тянешь, а она тебя из-под пенька цоп! 

– Очень ей это надо, – засмеялась я. – Змеи нас еще больше боятся, чем мы их. Если не наступил, не растревожил, в угол не загнал – не тронет. 

Брие спорить не стал – видно, про змею загнул ради красного словца, как же без этого. Дальше давай «гуторить»: 

– Первая-от опасность какая – поганки, которые добрым грибом прикинутся. Возьми ложные опята – как их от настоящих отличить? Разницы-от с мышиный хвост. Цветом немножко, да ишшо местом. Настоящие под березой растут, а ложные сосны любят. У нас ить как – ежли сомневаешься, не бери, выкинь. Хужее не будет. Сосед мой Гондла так-от над городскими пошутковал, над криданскими. Они по лесу шасть-шасть, набрали полные корзины, довольные! А Гондла им говорит, между делом будто: пошто, дескать, поганок набрали? Крыс травить? Так мышьяком крыс надоть, мышьяком оно лучче. Те заполошились: как поганки? Взгрустнели сразу. Давай корзины выворачивать наземь. А Гондла еще покрикивает: пошто у обочины раскидали, а ежели к примеру свинота моя мимо пойдет да сожрет? Околеет ить, как есть. Нате дерюжку, на дерюжку сыпьте, я вынесу потом и закопаю. Так те ему ишшо и спасибо сказали. Сели да уехали. А он грибочки хвать и домой. Только не пофартило ему с того обману. Видать, и правда поганки попались. Потравились все. 

– Насмерть? – испугалась я. 

– Да где, животом помаялись, и вся недолга. Больше Гондла так не шутил. Только, бывалоча, сам грибов насоберет и городским втридорога впарит. А те и рады, что по горкам не валандаться. 

Старик затушил окурок и сказал задумчиво: 

– Люди – они ить тоже, как грибы. Бывалоча, всякая поганка человеком прикинется. А бывалоча, с виду хорош, а внутри червями источен, аж в руках рассыпается. Пока не срежешь, не узнаешь. 

Я невольно задумалась. Да, есть в этом какая-то сермяжная правда. Вот как у нас говорят – пока с человеком в море не выйдешь, не узнаешь его. А если ты с ним просто так видишься – как узнать, что у него внутри творится? Совсем гнилых-то мне не попадалось. Но с мужиками моими все было так, как Брие говорит. С виду хорош, а внутри какая-то червоточина. Один импотент, другой пьяница, третий на работе повернут. У четвертого вдруг обнаружились две любовницы. Пятый... э, да что говорить. 

Степняк вот мой – вроде всем взял молодец, ну разве что безъязыкий, так это даже в плюс можно засчитать. Но только в один совсем не прекрасный день махнет хвостом да испарится. И что я делать буду? 

Нет, мысли такие – чистая отрава. Что делать, что делать – да то же самое, что сейчас. Суп варить. Конечно, уже не грибной, а лагман или солянку. Грибной суп не бог весть что, жареные грибы лучше, но как еще связку грибов растянуть на сорок человек? Не лопать же втихушку? Лопать втихушку я себе позволяла только сметану. Такие у меня были строгие моральные правила. 

За сметаной я отправилась, поставив кастрюлю с супом на слабый огонь. Сметана и все такое прочее хранится у нас в погребке, а погребок выкопан сажени три в глубину в том шатре, который служит кладовой. Отодвигаешь крышку и спускаешься по приставной лестнице. Мне бы отложить сметанки, частью в плошку, частью в рот, да уйти, а я присела на нижнюю ступеньку. Хорошо! Тихо, темно, прохладно. И вдруг слышу – в кладовой кто-то есть. 

Я затаилась, как мышка. Не знаю почему, но по спине прошел холодок. Кто еще в кладовую ходит, кроме меня? Только когда продукты привозят. Неужто вор у нас завелся? 

Поправочка: двое. Они говорили на всеобщем, тихо-тихо, но кое-что я разобрала. Вроде бы: «Он здесь. Ты уверен? Точно». Промелькнуло имя Райно. Один голос незнакомый, а второй будто бы знакомый смутно, будто слышала его когда... Красивый такой, глубокий, от таких голосов у девушек идет дрожь по телу, между ног начинаясь. Но я не от возбуждения дрожала. Страшно мне стало до жути. Я как-то сразу поняла, о ком речь. О том парне, что с караваном прибыл. Пол-лица тряпкой замотано, будто бы от пыли, как у банухида. Но глаза нехорошие. Очень нехорошие. Сразу у Райно в шатре засел и не выходил больше. Видно, ждал оказии, чтобы махнуть в Арислан. 

Голоса уж затихли давно, а я все не могла с духом собраться, чтобы вылезти. И только вылезла – поняла, что зря. Один из них не ушел. Видно, заметил, что крышка погреба отодвинута, и решил меня дождаться. В кладовой полутемно; тенью мелькнул, одной рукой схватил меня поперек груди, другой рот зажал. 

Ну все, думаю. Сейчас он мне шею свернет, как куренку. И в погреб спустит, будто так и было, будто я сама упала. 

Дура я. 

Он мне в ухо шепчет: 

– Слово скажешь – погубишь и себя, и меня. 

Мне щеку обдает его дыхание горячее, и тело у него большое, горячее, и голос этот... Тут я его и узнала. 

Он, конечно, всегда молчал. Но, бывало, крикнет молодецки, вскакивая в седло. И меня, случалось, по имени окликал. 

Не знаю, что бы я сделала. Вряд ли заорала, если бы даже он ладонь убрал. Но тут послышался голос Надии: 

– Танит, ты тут? 

Кенджиро повернул меня к себе и так смачно к губам присосался, будто за этим мы тут и заныкались. Надия тоже так подумала. Сказала осуждающе: 

– Нашли где обжиматься. Танит, я суп твой с огня сняла, он чуть весь не выкипел. 

Я вышла из кладовой на подгибающихся ногах, с колотящимся сердцем, будто и впрямь обжималась там с Кенджиро. Подонок-то каков! Строил из себя бессловесного, а сам каждое слово понимал. Шпионил, подслушивал. Может, у него был резон, да наверняка был, мы тут не в бирюльки играем, но боже мой, как за себя обидно! Врал ведь. Врал в лицо. А за спиной, небось, глумился. 

Тварь. Ненавижу. 

Я закрыла лицо передником и расплакалась. Горько, навзрыд. Надия аж испугалась. 

– Ты чего, Танит, из-за супа, что ли? 

– Сколько лет живу, ни разу у меня суп не выкипал! – реву я. 

– Да перестань ты. Водой разбавишь. 

Если б все можно было решить так просто! 

Злосчастный суп в глотку мне не полез. А остальные ничего, ели, никто не морщился. Ануш даже за добавкой подошла. Тогда-то все и случилось. 

Про криданскую Тайную службу всякие слухи ходят. На то она и тайная. Доподлинно только одно известно: что у агентов и лазутчиков на левой ладони магический знак – золотой криданский лев. Видно его не всегда, а только когда владелец захочет предъявить. Вот когда он вытащил парня этого из райнова шатра, руки ему связал, в седло посадил, тут наши его и засекли. А он им льва в морду тычет. Дескать, королевская служба, опасный преступник, сбежал с каторги. 

– Мочи его! – орет Райно. – Здесь тебе не Крида, плевать мы хотели на королевскую службу! 

А подстава была в том, что половина охранников – кридане, да еще военные в отставке. Они, понятное дело, заколебались. Золотого льва на ладони не подделаешь. Если кто лазутчика убьет «при исполнении», когда он уже знак показал, то ему тоже смерть суждена, и быстро, месяца не пройдет. С этим тайная служба не медлит и не скупится. Иначе кто ее будет бояться? 

Лазутчика еще поди убей. Они все сплошь мастера меча и боевые маги. Наш народ перед дикими кочевниками не пасовал, а тут сдрейфили. Пока спохватились, пока за оружие взялись, лазутчик дунул, плюнул, и всех накрыло заклятием камня. Он тем временем сам на коня взлетел, пленнику удавку на шею накинул, чтоб тот с седла не пытался соскочить, и деру. 

Стреляли вслед, да где там. Райно рыдал, как ребенок, все повторял: "Андзо, Андзо!" Ругался страшно, кучеряво. Потом в седло и в город рванул. Наши все разбрелись по палаткам, даже суп не доели. Да и все равно он уже остыл. 

Стыдно было в глаза друг другу смотреть. И сказать нечего. Будто траур в лагере. И я к себе ушла, бросив невымытую посуду. 

А этот, сын змеи, не постеснялся влезть ко мне в палатку, как ни в чем не бывало. Не дал мне слова сказать, облапал, стиснул, как клещами. 

Я горела, как в лихорадке. Шептала между поцелуями: 

– Падла, скотина, предатель! 

Целовались так, что губы немели. Вцепились друг в друга, как в последний раз. Он и был последний, это уж потом стало ясно. 

– У тебя тоже лев на ладони? Или еще где-нибудь? Шпион, сволочь, дрянь, ненавижу! Глаза бы твои бесстыжие выцарапать, шлюха, проститутка, подонок! 

Несла я всякую чушь, как шальная. Хотелось допечь его, чтобы выдал себя, чтобы ответил, не сдержался. Но он молчал, ни слова не проронил, только скалился. 

– Ты меня как, сразу удавишь или потом? Или затрахаешь до смерти? 

Сам молчал и мне рот затыкал губами и языком. Я уж и говорить не могла, только мявкала, как кошка на случке. А он, как котяра, ухо мне зубами прикусил. Я и не знала, что могу такой буквой «зю» под мужиком свернуться. Никогда у меня не было такого звериного, жаркого секса. Я хотела бы его разорвать на сотню маленьких степнячков. Но могла только трахнуть. 

– За ухо цапнул. Не стыдно? – сказала я потом жалобно. – Вдруг ты ядовитый? 

Кенджиро изогнул бровь, и я не удержалась – погладила ее пальцем. Мне нравилось, когда он так делал. Взгляд сразу становился ехидным. 

Мне другое хотелось сказать. «Неужели это все? Последний раз? Больше я тебя не увижу?» Дураку ясно, что он свалит из лагеря как можно быстрее. Ищи ветра в поле. 

– По имени назови, – попросила я. Голос у меня дрожал. 

– Танит, – сказал он мне в ухо своим сочным голосом. Его ложкой можно было есть, как сметану; пить, как вино. И еще раз: – Танит. Солнышко. 

По щекам у меня бежали слезы. Я легла ему на руку нарочно, если за ножом потянется, я почувствую и проснусь. 

Но он ночью ушел, а я даже не проснулась. 

Больше я его не видела. Смылся из лагеря без лишнего шума, не привлекая внимания. Две недели прошло, прежде чем его заподозрили. Ясно было, что у лазутчика был в лагере сообщник. А Кенджиро позже всех в лагере появился и почти сразу же исчез. Райно пробовал к Тадзиме подъехать, чего только ему ни сулил, но толку не добился. Тогда Райно за меня взялся. Не заметила ли чего подозрительного, не проговорился ли во сне, нет ли у него на гениталиях татуировки «шпион», и все такое. 

– Иди ты к черту, Райно, – говорю. – Нету мне дела до ваших казаков-разбойников. Я любовника потеряла, а ты кого? Дружка воровского? 

Хамло, как есть хамло. Но мне было не до вежливости. Я себя выдать боялась. То есть не себя, а Кенджиро. 

Райно побелел весь. 

– Ты как разговариваешь? Мигом с работы вылетишь! С предателем путалась. Может, это ты ему помогала, откуда мне знать? 

Вот это плюха. 

– Спасибо, – говорю, – на добром слове. Раз так, мне тут нечего делать. Вы своей дорогой, а я своей. 

– Андзо мне брат, родной брат, – Райно говорит зло. – А тебе кто этот степняк? 

– Твой Андзо с каторги сбежал. А Кенджиро никому ничего плохого не сделал. Ваши же шкуры от энкинов защищал. 

Он кинул на стол мешок, отсчитал двадцать золотых. 

– Полный расчет. Месяц еще не кончился, и бес с ним. Чтоб завтра духу твоего здесь не было. 

Я молча деньги взяла и ушла. Ни разу больше не заплакала. Ни когда вещи собирала, ни когда в седле тряслась, по дороге в Исфахан. Бернардо хотел со мной уйти, но я его отговорила. «Тебе-то зачем работу терять. Или ты тоже с Кенджиро трахался?» 

Ночуя на постоялых дворах, полночи не могла заснуть. Смотрела сухими глазами в стену. Обманута, предана, выставлена вон. «Пища твоя обратится в яд, в труху, рассыплется все, к чему прикоснешься, и расступится земля, под твоими ногами, и не на что будет опереться». 

От укуса гадюки не умирают. И я не умру. Мне срочно нужно противоядие. Положу деньги в банк и отправлюсь в Криду, к Умаллат и ее зазнобе. Если окажется, что я отравляю им жизнь, подамся куда-нибудь еще. Что угодно, только бы забыть этот голос, говорящий: «Танит. Солнышко». 

Шрам останется навсегда.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Было бы неплохо увидеть хотя б парочку комментов, а то мне лишняя работа выкладывать сюда, и смысл это делать, если никому не интересно?_


End file.
